


Daughter of the Spirits

by plutointhestars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars
Summary: In which y/n comes across the fire nation prince during her stay in Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	1. Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> the underage tag only applies if the age of consent where you live is above 16, here it is 16 but I thought I'd put it there anyway just so people know (´• ω •`)

Your parents left the Northern Water Tribe to help in the war, your mother wanted to help heal Earth Kingdom soldiers and your father wanted to fight. In the end, once you came along, they settled in the great city of Omashu. They taught you to waterbend from an early age and soon you were helping your mother heal soldiers and civilians alike who had encountered Fire Nation soldiers on the road.

It was a good life until the Fire Nation invaded the city and you were forced to flee. Your parents stayed behind to help in the city, but they were adamant that you flee to Ba Sing Se so that you would be free from the toils of war.

That was how you ended up here, down a secluded alley late at night, behind a mask as you fought a Dai Li agent who was trying to arrest one of the new refuges for speaking about the war.

That was the thing about Ba Sing Se. Once you were inside, you were safe from the war but, as you had soon found out, people were brainwashed into thinking there was no war at all. Ba Sing Se was a safe place. Safe from the Fire Nation, safe from the war and most of all, safe from panic. The cost for that safety, however, was too high. Not that you could do anything about it. One Dai Li agent alone was hard to fight, there was no way you could go up against them all by yourself.

A week ago, you decided to stand up against the Dai Li, even if you had to do it quietly from the shadows. Bit by bit you would try to disrupt their plans or save citizens from their brainwashing ways. That was a week ago, only today were you finally acting on that decision.

It was going well, your Waterbender agility gave you an edge in the fight but a Dai Li agent wasn’t just any Earthbender. The Dai Li were a force to be feared for a reason and you were beginning to realise that this was not a fight you could easily win. The refugee you had come to save had fled the moment he had the chance, not that you could blame him, so you were alone in this fight.

Until the Blue Spirit arrived that is.

You recognised the mask from the wanted posters you had encountered on your journey across the Earth Kingdom. However, you were only certain that it was really him when you saw the two blades he pulled from his back as he joined the fight.

He was agile and quick on his feet, clearly someone who had been trained to fight from a young age. What you didn’t understand was why he was in Ba Sing Se. From what you knew, he had only caused trouble for the Fire Nation, so why he was here fighting the Dai Li was something you didn’t understand.

You were grateful for the assist nonetheless and quickly matched his fighting techniques. You had always been observant and picked up on things quickly which was also how you survived the journey from Omashu to Ba Sing Se all on your own.

Despite having the Blue Spirit on your side, the Dai Li agent was still proving difficult to beat and one miscalculation on your part had a boulder flying right towards you. Everything moved in slow-motion as the bundle of rock flew towards you with nothing to stop it. Well, until you tore it in half, each side of the now broken boulder crashing into the ground beside you.

The Dai Li agent looked around, trying to spot the Earthbender that had helped you but before he could, another boulder came crashing down onto him, knocking him out cold.

The Blue Spirit watched you, his swords still raised at a standstill until you ran away. He, however, obviously decided to follow you.

He was confused but most of all he needed to know how you did it, how you went from bending water to bending earth with the snap of a finger. The secret to that, however, was something even you didn’t know.

You were not the Avatar; you knew that much. Although, your parents once suspected you were when you first showed signs of earthbending at the age of six when you ‘threw’ your first rock. The Avatar had been presumed dead for over a hundred years and the next in line was a Waterbender after all. They kept it a secret, knowing what the Fire Nation would do if they heard of a new Avatar emerging. By the time you reached the age of 17, however, there was word that the Avatar was back and that he was indeed an Airbender. That was what ruled it out, you were definitely not the Avatar but, for whatever reason, you could at least bend two of the elements.

Learning how to earthbend wasn’t too hard for you. You just watched the Earthbenders and picked up on their movements, the way they moved the earth beneath their feet. It was very different from waterbending, your feet needed to stay grounded, unmoving like a rock. Once you had that down, it was easy enough. To waterbend, you needed to be light on your feet and feel the flow of the stream. To earthbend, you needed to be one with the Earth, like a boulder. It was the complete opposite which was why you had found it easy to do, you knew what not to do while waterbending so that was exactly what you needed to do while earthbending.

When you fled Omashu, you had learnt how to firebird, to an extent. Watching the Fire Nation soldiers as they fought helped and soon enough, you were able to create a small flame at your fingertips. Not much, but it was good enough to convince them you were a Firebender from a nearby colony whenever you encountered them on your journey.

Airbending, however, was another matter altogether. The Airbenders were all long gone so you had never seen airbending before which made it hard to learn. Not to mention, water, earth and fire were all things you could physically see whereas air was not. Air was, well, air was transparent. It was hard to move something you couldn’t even see.

The Blue Spirit gave a good chase, but you had known the streets much longer and soon lost him. When you were certain he was no longer on your trail, you retired to your home for the night, a small little tent that you had earthbended into shape down another dark alley. More refugees were coming in by the day and housing was scarce, not that you needed a roof over your head when you could make yourself one for the night. There were people who needed it much more than you.

The next day, you decided to go on a walk. The Dai Li agent clearly didn’t realise it was you who could earthbend, the Blue Spirit, however, did which could be a problem. Not that he knew what you looked like without your mask but, well, the mask did only cover half of your face and someone as wanted as the Blue Spirit must have experience in such things. He didn’t know who you were and you didn’t know who he was. If the two of you came across each other in town, it was unlikely that you would even recognise each other but, there was still the fear that he would recognise your eyes.

You shook the thoughts from your head and sighed. There was no reason the Blue Spirit should have a problem with you but, there was always the fear that he would do something or tell someone. No one knew what he wanted, no one knew much about him at all.

“Best tea in all of Ba Sing Se, I’m telling ya. It’s those new refugees, they really know how to brew a good cup.”

A conversation between two passers-by caught your attention.

Tea? You wouldn’t mind some good tea, especially if it was as good as they said it was. Tea calmed the mind, your mother taught you that. She was someone who made good tea.

Soon, you found your feet unconsciously heading towards the tea shop and, within a few minutes, you had arrived.

Once you sat down, a boy walked over. His face seemed familiar, but you couldn’t quite tell where you knew him from, maybe you had seen him about in town? He was handsome, with amber eyes, one of which surrounded by a nasty scar. A burn reaching all the way to his ear, it was the Fire Nation no doubt.

“What would you like?” His voice sounded almost empty as if there was no emotion in him at all.

You thought for a moment before asking for some jasmine tea with a smile and, for a moment, it seemed as though the boy smiled back.

Drinking your tea quietly, you watched him as he worked. He seemed dull, almost as if even breathing was a chore to him, but something about him had piqued your interest. He spoke to the other waiter often; you had even overheard him calling the elder man 'uncle’. He clearly didn’t want to work here so he must have been doing it for his uncle. How sweet.

It was only as you left, after paying the boy with another smile, that it dawned on you where you recognised him from, both of them from. Fire Nation wanted posters. The boy you had smiled at so sincerely was none other than prince Zuko himself and his uncle, the dragon of the west.

Although you doubted that their presence here meant anything good, you also knew that they were wanted by their own Nation. That was why you decided to give them a chance but, you were not going to let them walk about Ba Sing Se doing whatever they pleased. No, you were going to need to keep a close eye on them.

And so, you did. Almost every day you visited the little tea shop and ordered your jasmine tea. The tea really was good, it even surprised you that the dragon of the west had such a passion for tea. He didn’t seem as bad as you had initially imagined. He smiled a lot, too much even. Always laughing, always chatting with someone in the shop. He loved his nephew very much, that was another thing you had noticed. Not that you were being nosy, you were just good at being observant. They seemed close and, although the prince seemed to have a cold exterior, you were sure he cared for his uncle just as much.

A week had passed since you first stepped foot in that tea shop and, the Firebenders had done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Not a single suspicious thing at all, almost as if they really were just trying to get on with their lives outside of the war.

Not to mention, in that week, you had managed to speak to the prince a few times and although your conversations were mostly short and meaningless, you actually kind of enjoyed your talks with him.

It surprised you, however, when you found his uncle pushing the boy towards you. He just stood there with his tray, scowling at his uncle until he looked back and you and somewhat nervously scratched the back of his head.

“I, um… do you wanna-?”

“Sure, let’s go.” You grinned, grabbing the boy to pull him along.

You knew what he was trying to ask and, as you dragged him along, he wasted no time in putting his tray down and pulling off his apron. This was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard, to find out if he had ulterior motives in Ba Sing Se.

“So… How long have you and your uncle been here?” You asked, swinging your legs from where you sat.

“Too long.” He sighed.

You chuckled, “I feel you there. Don’t get me wrong, Ba Sing Se is great and all but I miss being out there you know.”

“Yeah.”

Prince Zuko, or Lee as he had been calling himself, was a boy of few words. It was partly the reason why you hadn’t had much of a proper conversation, the other part of the reason being that you didn’t want to accidentally give it away that you knew who he and his uncle really were.

“Where were you from? Before you ended up here?” You were surprised to find him asking you the question this time but saw it as some kind of progress, nonetheless.

You looked around to check that there was no one nearby besides the two of you and sighed, “I grew up in Omashu with my parents but then the Fire Nation invaded the city. I haven’t seen them since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure they’re fine and I’ll get to see them again soon. Well, enough doom and gloom. Where were you before you ended up here?” You asked, hoping for some kind of indication as to why they were really here.

The prince leaned back and looked up at the stars in the sky, “My uncle and I were just travelling here and there. I guess we just ended up here to get away from everything for a while.”

You spoke for a little while longer that night and, from what he said, it seemed as though him and his uncle really weren’t looking for any trouble. Not to mention, the more you spoke to the boy, the more you grew to like him. He didn’t seem all that bad but, then again, even a Fire Nation prince was human too. Not to mention, still only a teenager himself.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“No need, really. It’s fine. I’m only around the corner from here anyway.” You insisted with a grin, knowing that it would be better if he didn’t know you were sleeping out on the streets.

“Okay. Um, goodnight then.”

Prince Zuko was different from how you had expected him to be. Something about his awkwardness was cute and despite his cold exterior he seemed to have a somewhat soft personality.

You didn’t mean to grow fond of him, but you had. You liked him even, which is why you soon found yourself pressing your lips to his.

“Goodnight.”

A blush mirroring your own grew on his cheeks, but it was too soon snapped away.

“You-You’re that girl!”


	2. Chapter 2

"What girl?" You asked, wondering what he was really asking you.

"That night you earthbended! I know it was you!"

Suddenly everything clicked and your heart began to hammer against your chest, "You're the Blue Spirit?"

Before either of you could utter another word, you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the building he had pointed out as his current _home_. Iroh was still out, helping close the tea shop, which made it the best place to talk for now.

Once the door was shut behind you, Zuko began to question you again, "How did you do it? How did you go from waterbending to earthbending? Only the avatar can bend all the elements. Can you bend any more?"

"I don't know. I don't know how or why I can bend multiple elements. I- I just can."

Zuko's brows creased as he stated, "But you're not the avatar."

"No, I'm not. And your name isn't Lee. You're the banished prince of the Fire Nation and your uncle is the dragon of the west. I've known since the day I met you in Pao's tea shop." You confessed and, although he looked angry, he also looked more confused and somewhat hurt.

"W-Why didn't you rat us out to the guards? Why did you keep coming to the shop? Why even come out with me today? Was that just to keep an eye on me too?" By now, he was yelling. He was angry and rightly so, you had been keeping an eye on him and, at first, didn't really want to get to know him, to get closer to him, but it wasn't like that anymore. You hadn't planned on it but you really did like him.

You sighed, "I came out with you today because I wanted to. Sure, at first, I wanted to keep an eye on you but the more I came to the shop the more I realised that you and your uncle aren't bad people. I just- I do like you, okay. And you don't have to worry about me, I'll keep your secret. I only ask that you keep mine."

Before the conversation could continue, well, before he could yell at you any more, you left. After closing the door behind you and making your way a few streets down from his home, you found a nice little alleyway to take shelter in for the night.

The ground rumbled as you created a tent out of the solid earth beneath your feet. Then, you crawled inside and lied down, resting your head on your arm as you closed your eyes.

You couldn't go back to the tea shop, not now. Zuko was angry, confused and possibly even hurt but he would get over it. You barely knew each other, actually, you didn't know each other at all. Despite this, you still felt somewhat sad knowing that whatever friendship was forming between you was gone.

It had been no longer than an hour at most since you crawled into your little tent when what seemed to be a foot collided with the outer side of one of the walls. With a sigh, you pulled the front wall down, wondering who was walking around kicking walls so late at night, your wall to be precise.

"y/n?"

To your surprise, it was none other than Zuko who had been clearly throwing some kind of strop as he walked down the dark, moonlit streets. He clearly hadn't intended to but he had indeed stumbled across your little _home_ for the night, even going so far as kicking the side of the wall out of his own frustration.

"Zuko?"

His eyes held that same fury they had when you ran off on him earlier but they softened somewhat for a split second before shifting to a more indifferent expression.

"Come with me." His voice was coarse but there was a dash of something sincere in it.

Your brows furrowed, "Were?"

"You can't sleep out here. My uncle won't mind so come on." He insisted, gesturing for you to follow him.

You didn't want this to be more awkward than it needed to be and shook your head at his invitation, "I'm fine out here."

Zuko groaned slightly and reached in, tugging you out of the tent and down the road after him. You were going to protest but you could see that he clearly wasn't in the mood for conversation and decided to just quietly follow along. Why? Because after everything he found out about you today, he still couldn't leave you out on the street on your own. He had every reason not to trust you and yet, he was still showing you kindness and that meant something.

Soon, he was pulling you through the door to a rather confused Iroh.

"You two made up quick." Iroh chuckled as he welcomed you inside.

Zuko scratched the back of his head, "It's not like that uncle, she just needs somewhere to stay."

"Well, whatever it's _'like'_ would you care for some tea?"

You smiled, "Thank you but I think I just need some sleep."

"Of course, a young lady needs her beauty sleep. A young man too needs to replenish his energy. You two head to bed, you can use my room for now." Iroh ushered you towards his room as Zuko sighed and headed for his own.

You were quick to refuse his offer, "I'll just sleep in here. A roof over my head is more than enough kindness, I couldn't ask for any more. You should sleep in your bed, I'm certain you need it more than I do."

The moment you spoke, Zuko stopped and turned around with yet another sigh, "You can have my room. I'll sleep in here."

You raised an eyebrow at the boy, not only surprised that he was even offering you his room but you were also not comfortable taking it, even if he was the one who forced you to come here when you were perfectly fine in your little earth tent outside.

"Why don't you both share his room? I'm sure you won't mind, there should be enough room for both of you." Before either of you had a chance to protest, Iroh was pushing you towards Zuko's room.

"Uncle." The boy groaned but Iroh dismissed it completely.

"I'll go get you a spare pillow."

Iroh was clearly much too happy that Zuko had brought a girl home and it wasn't like he knew the circumstances between the two of you. He just saw this as Zuko finally taking an interest in a nice girl from the Earth Kingdom, well, actually the Northern Water Tribe.

The door slid shut behind you and you were left alone once again.

"I'll sleep over here, you can sleep there." The boy announced as he began to move things around here and there to make space for the both of you.

"Why did you bring me here? You could have just left me to my tent. Aren't you angry at me anyway?"

There was another sigh before he answered, "I'm not angry anymore, not at you. I'm just confused."

"Confused?" You inquired.

The only response you received this time was a hum.

Iroh soon returned with that spare pillow although he quickly left the two of you alone again, seemingly hoping for the two of you to get along.

Zuko didn't utter another word as he pulled his blanket up, after throwing you a spare of course. He turned over so that he was lying with his back to you. You did the same as you desperately tried to get some sleep but something just wouldn't allow you to.

"Zuko?" You rolled back over, facing the boy once again as you quietly called out to him. Upon hearing a hum of response, you continued, "I really am sorry."

Now he was turning over, his weary eyes locking with yours from across the small room, "I know. I don't blame you for keeping an eye on us. Actually, I'm just grateful that you didn't turn us in as soon as you realised who we were."

You smiled, "I just thought that maybe you were trying to escape the war like the rest of us. I guess I was right there, huh."

He nodded slightly while his eyes strayed from yours. Then, with a yawn, he closed his eyes and seemingly fell asleep. You were going to do the same, especially as you too were feeling fatigued from the day, but instead, you found yourself watching the boy as he slept.

The usual tension in his expression had softened, his muscles all relaxing as he allowed his tiredness to take control of his body. His quiet breathing was also soft, slow and deep. He looked almost at peace as if he didn't have a worry in the world. You supposed that when he was asleep it was the only time he managed to disassociate himself from everything. He was the banished crown prince of the Fire Nation, now turned traitor and even a refugee from the war much like yourself. Dreaming was probably the only way he could manage to escape everything.

His scarred eye peeled open and he furrowed his brows, "Stop looking at me. Go to sleep."

After that, he shuffled back over onto his other side to escape your watchful gaze. It seems he could feel your eyes watching him, carefully looking over every detail of his face as he tried to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Zuko." You smiled again when he hummed in response.

Waking up the next day, you found that you were in the room alone. With a yawn and a stretch, you climbed to your feet and headed out of the bedroom only to find that not only was Zuko no longer in bed, he was already gone.

There was a pot of tea and a letter waiting, presumably for you, and so, you poured yourself a cup and opened the note. Although you had hoped it was Zuko who had left it for you, it was a note from his uncle. He explained that him and Zuko would be at the tea shop until the evening and that you were welcome to stay in their home and utilise the facilities as you wished. He ended the letter by saying that he hoped the tea would still be warm for you by the time you woke and told you that there was some food left over for you should you be hungry.

You finished the tea and had some breakfast before heading to the bathroom. A bath sounded nice and so, you quickly filled one up and climbed in, having a long and relaxing soak in the water before getting out and dressing again.

It was probably about time for their lunch break, and so, you thought you would head for the shop to thank Iroh for taking you in. However, you couldn't lie that seeing Zuko wasn't your main reason for heading there.

When you arrived, they were already on their break so you decided to head out and look for them, until you heard two very familiar voices just around the corner.

"She knows who we are Uncle."

You hid around the corner, listening on their conversation as you feared Zuko was about to reveal your secret.

"And yet, she hasn't acted on that knowledge."

Zuko sighed, "I'm not saying I don't trust her. It's just that she- she's just different."

"I know she is." Iroh's voice was soft but you still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in your chest.

Zuko was the only one who knew about how you could bend the other elements despite clearly not being the avatar and you wanted it to stay that way. Even if Iroh was as kind as he seemed, you were still unsure of whether you could trust him.

"Y-You do?" Zuko stuttered with wide eyes.

"Of course I do. She must be very special for you to like her so much."

"Uncle!"

When Iroh began to chuckle at his nephew, you released a quiet sigh of relief and began to walk away, feeling as though you had intruded on their conversation for long enough. Although you were relieved that not only had Zuko kept your secret but also that Iroh hadn't figured it out himself somehow, your heart continued to beat heavily in your chest. It wasn't a feeling of worry or panic though. It was a warm feeling that emerged from your heart and flushed all the way up to your face.

You hadn't spoken to either of them on their lunch break and decided to do something else to thank them instead. That was why you gathered up all of the money you could find and went shopping.

Now, you were not the best cook but, with the right ingredients, you knew that you could cook up a decent meal as a way of thanking not only Iroh but Zuko as well for taking you in and letting you stay here. They were clearly not living off of the best food, not that any food in the lower ring was all that good, but you hoped this meal would at least be a step up from the usual. It was your mother's own recipe and one you much enjoyed yourself.

"Something smells good." Iroh stated, following his nose into the house.

"You cooked?" Zuko asked, tilting his head at you as he removed his shoes.

With a nod, you smiled, "I wanted to thank you, both of you, for letting me stay here and being kind to me."

Before long, you were all sitting with your bowls and quietly eating away.

"This is really good!" Iroh complimented, slurping the food up quickly.

"Thank you, it's my mother's recipe. I'm not sure if I did it right though." You confessed, knowing that it would have definitely tasted even better had your mother been the one to make it.

Iroh continued to reassure you about your cooking and laughed with you for the entire meal. Zuko, however, was eerily quiet. Well, he was always quiet unless he was shouting at someone but this quiet was a different quiet. He ate and even seemed to enjoy the food but he continued to avoid your eyes the entire time. Once you were all done, Zuko quickly collected up all the bowls and carried them away to tidy up.

"Don't mind my nephew. Despite his prickly exterior, he's actually just a little shy." Iroh chuckled, knowing that Zuko could hear him from where he was and sure enough, there came that stubborn voice calling out 'uncle' once again.

Not too long after dinner, once Zuko had finished washing up, you found yourself alone with him in his room once again. It was much like the night before, quiet and awkward, only there was a weight in the air.

"Thank you." You mumbled slightly, propping yourself up onto your arm.

Zuko rolled over, facing you as he yawned, "For what?"

"Keeping my secret. I- I went to the tea shop earlier and overheard you and your uncle talking. You didn't tell him so, thank you."

The boy abruptly sat up, looking somehow startled by what you had said, "You- you heard?"

You nodded and got up, walking over to his side of the room until you sat down beside him. Zuko shuffled away slightly but turned his body towards you slightly nonetheless.

"I understand why you told him that I know who both of you really are. I'm just glad you respected my secret and didn't tell him about it." 

You softly kissed his cheek and, although he seemed hesitant at first, you were soon kissing once again. It was different from the first time you kissed him outside of this very house merely a day ago. This lasted longer and just seemed more real. Maybe because, although it had only been a day, you both knew each other better now. There were no secrets between you anymore and you could be totally honest with each other. Although you had doubted him earlier, you trusted him to keep your secret. You also trusted that whatever this was between you, well, you knew it was real. As strange as it was and as much as you had expected him to hate you after finding out about your initial motives in getting close to you, you like him and it seemed that he really did like you too.


	3. The Avatar

That night, you and Zuko slept side by side. You had shared a great many kisses and eventually fell asleep curled up in his arms. It was nice and for the first time since leaving Omashu, you didn't feel as lonely anymore.

The two of you had connected in a way, as crazy as that seemed. The impossible Water Tribe girl who had grown up in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation prince, of all people, we're an unlikely pair.

He was still asleep when you woke up, his arm still lightly draped around you. His warmth was welcoming and cosy. You looked up at him, watching him sleep with a smile on your face.

Zuko was handsome, even with his scar, but that wasn't what had drawn you to him. What had drawn you to him was, well, him. Even though you knew who he was and where he was from, you could tell he wasn't a bad person. Troubled, yes, but any child who had been through what he must have would be.

Before you knew it, your fingers were gently tracing over the scar around his eye. It didn't take long for his eyes to slowly peel open, however, when he felt your hand against his burnt skin, he quickly pulled it away.

"What are you doing?" He sounded startled, no he sounded angry.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just... Did it hurt?"

The anger in his eyes seemed to dissipate and he sighed, "It did but now it's just... more sensitive there I guess."

You were somewhat hesitant this time, but again you reached up and ghosted your fingers over the damaged skin. Zuko's hand soon came up to stop your own once again, this time gentler than before.

"Don't... Don't pity me like that."

You relaxed your hand and rested it against his cheek, tilting his head towards you.

"I'm not pitying you. I just want to know more about you. I want to understand you."

Although he tried to hide it, the ghost of a smile scampered across his lips.

"What do you want to know?" He spoke with a gentle voice and began to softly run his fingers through your hair.

You thought for a moment, quietly running all the questions you had to ask him through your head, before settling on sticking with the topic at hand.

"How did it happen? Your scar I mean."

Zuko sighed slightly and, despite seeming almost reluctant to answer you, he soon began to explain.

"I had to fight an Agni Kai with my father. He won and this," He gestured to his scar, "Was only half of the punishment."

Although his story lacked the details, it still tugged on your heart. He had to duel his own father and, upon losing, his father had scarred his face to teach him a lesson.

"How old were you?"

"I was thirteen."

There was that tug again, pulling against your heartstrings. Even knowing the source of his scar, you still didn't pity him. You just felt... sad. A little angry too. He was so young, he's still so young.

"What was the other half of the punishment?" You didn't want to bring up more bad memories but you couldn't help your curiosity from getting the better of you.

"My banishment and being burdened with the task of capturing the avatar. Only then will I be able to regain my honour and return home." He sighed, stroking his fingers through your hair one last time before sitting up.

"Time to get up. My Uncle and I need to be at the tea shop soon."

You groaned and lied back down, watching as he collected up some clean clothes. He went to peel off his shirt before remembering that you were still very much in the room and turned back to you.

"Um, could you?" He gestured for you to look away and so, you did.

You waited until the shuffling had stopped and assumed that he had finished changing. By the time you turned back to him, he was already about to leave the room but he stopped and turned back to you, "Come on, I'm sure my Uncle has already made breakfast. It looks like he let us lie in for a bit too."

"I'll get changed too, go get some food. I'll only be a sec."

Zuko nodded and headed out of his room to give you some privacy. It only took a moment to get changed and soon you were joining Zuko and Iroh, sitting down beside them at the table as you began to eat your own food.

"I trust the two of you had a good sleep? Zuko doesn't lie in often, he needed the extra rest." Iroh grinned, glad that you really were proving yourself to be a good thing for Zuko.

All Iroh wanted was to see his nephew happy and now that they were safe within the walls of Ba Sing Se with the war trapped outside of the towering walls surrounding the city, maybe there was a chance that Zuko would let his obsession with finding the avatar go. He could only hope, however, as he knew what his nephew was like and he also doubted they could escape the war for long.

"Can I come to the shop with you today? I'll just sit and drink tea. I won't get in your way. I just have little else to do all day." You confessed, hoping to go back to the days you would sit in the tea shop and watch Zuko from afar.

"I'm sure it'll be no trouble. I'm also sure my nephew here will enjoy your company on his breaks." Iroh chuckled before scoffing down some more food.

Zuko, however, scowled, "Uncle!"

You and Iroh giggled at the boy and Zuko's eyes drifted to you as he even let out his own soft little chuckle too.

You sat much like you had before, sipping at your tea and watching Zuko as he worked. He too glanced over to you a good few times but there was always the good moment when he would be too focused on his work to offer you a glance every now and then. The two of you hadn't spoken much except for when you ordered another cup but you shared a great many smiles. He looked almost like any other teenage boy, just working his job at the teashop like anyone else. It was hard to believe he was the Firenation Prince but then again, you had seen the firey rage within him. You had also, however, seen the torment in his eyes when he spoke of how he received his scar. His past was not a happy one and you could almost hear the broken fragments of his heart as he spoke about those bad memories. Zuko wasn't bad, just troubled.

Both Zuko and Iroh worked hard but although Iroh looked really in his element, it seemed as though there were other things Zuko would rather be doing with his time.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well."

You were happy to see Iroh receive such a wonderful compliment about his tea, he really was marvellous at making a good cup.

Their conversation quickly took an even better turn and the man was offering Iroh his own tea shop and a new apartment in the upper ring. Hearing that he would even get to name the shop, despite Pao's protests, Iroh quickly jumped on the opportunity and agreed.

Zuko, however, didn't seem as excited as his uncle and practically threw his tray down onto the table with a groan.

"I'll try to contain my joy."

Just like that, he headed out of the shop. Iroh sighed and turned to you, but you had already jumped up from the table to follow the moody boy outside.

"Z- Lee? What was that? This is a good thing, you and your Uncle will have a nice new apartment and your own tea shop." You almost said his real name out loud in broad daylight but thankfully managed to stop yourself before you caused any potential trouble.

"Yeah, I guess so." The boy leaned back against the wall and sighed.

You were going to ask him what was wrong but a poster floated down from the sky, drawing Zuko's attention much too quickly to be just any poster.

"What is it?" You questioned, looking over his shoulder to find a rather interesting looking animal drawn on the poster.

Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly sprang into action, "The Avatar."

He looked up and began scanning the air but you still didn't understand what was going on. Before you even noticed, Zuko was running off and climbing up onto the roof to get a better look at where the posters were coming from. You watched him from the ground, worried that he would fall. Although he was so far up, you didn't miss the way he crumpled the paper in his hands nor the frown on his face.

After that, he quickly climbed back down and began running back home, to here Iroh had already headed not long after the two of you had run off.

As soon as the door sid open, Iroh looked to the two of you with a smile. He was already packing for the move and seemed eager to tell the two of you about the names he had been thinking of for his new tea shop.

"How about The Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

You smiled, it was a good name indeed. Zuko, however, only frowned and pulled out the crumpled paper to show his uncle, "The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison."

Iroh raised an eyebrow and took the parchment from his nephew's hands, sparing a sad glance to you before turning his attention back to the boy.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh explained, seemingly including meeting you as one of those 'good things'.

Zuko, who had been looking out of the window as his uncle spoke, turned back around with a scowl and snapped, "Good things that are happening for you! Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a life serving tea?"

Although you understood what Zuko was saying, it still hurt to hear it. It was almost as if he was indirectly saying you weren't enough for him. He wanted more and you, no matter how much you cared for him, were not enough.

You had already stormed off by the time Iroh began lecturing his nephew again, not that Zuko noticed. It was Iroh who came running after you not long after.

"y/n, forgive my nephew. He doesn't know how to appreciate the good things in his life."

You stopped your stride to turn back to the old man, sighing as you rested your hands on your hips, "I know. He's an idiot. I'm not angry at him, I'm just... upset I guess. I'll come back before you leave, I just need to clear my head."

Iroh nodded his head in understanding but stopped you once again when you turned around to leave by placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Thank you for giving him a shot and for keeping our secret. My nephew really is lucky to have someone like you by his side."

The twinge of a smile pulled at the corner of your mouth and Iroh's hand lingered a little longer before he went to head back inside.

Zuko was an idiot but you weren't going to run away just because of that. You were going to stay with him no matter what, to remind him that he had people who cared about him. He had you and his uncle, you just couldn't understand why that wasn't enough.

You walked the streets of Ba Sing Se for a long while, just dawdling around as you pondered everything over in your head. You understood Zuko's obsession with capturing the avatar, not that that was what he was really obsessed with. What he really wanted was his honour back and, most likely, his father's love. It was only natural for a child to want their parent's love and that was exactly what Zuko was, a child. So were you and, had you been in his shoes, you would have certainly wanted that love and attention you had been deprived of for so long.

By the time you found yourself walking back to their apartment, you found Iroh on his own.

"Where's Zuko?" You asked with a certain tone of worry lacing your voice.

"Stirring up trouble."


	4. Inner Demons

When the door rolled open, there he stood. The blue spirit with his swords in hand, standing before a great beast. A beast that looked angry and maybe even a little scared.

"Uncle? y/n?"

Iroh had tried to make you stay behind but you had been adamant that you were coming too, no matter how dangerous it could be. There was no way you would let Iroh go alone, not when Zuko could have been in trouble.

"So... the blue spirit. I wonder who it could be behind that mask." Iroh pulled at his beard as he teased.

The blue spirit sighed and removed his mask, "What are you doing here?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Iroh teased again with a firm tone in his voice. He was clearly getting angry with Zuko's endeavours and it was obvious to even you that Zuko had not thought this through.

"First I have to get it out of here."

The prince's words only made you hit your palm against your face from your position behind Iroh as you looked on at the conversation the two of them were having.

"And then what? You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!" The old man raised his voice for the first time since you had met him, a fiery temper you had so far only seen in Zuko.

As they continued to argue, it all turned to static noise for you as you began to lose focus. You were too busy thinking about other things, being perplexed by the beautiful air bison before you was only one of the many distractions. Another was something Iroh had said, 'the North Pole', Zuko had seen your home. You had never been fortunate enough to travel back to the Northern Water Tribe. Not with the war and everything still playing such a key role in your life. Not that you were not content with your life in the Earth Kingdom, but you had always dreamt of visiting ever since you were a little girl. You parents had told you so many stories about the North Pole and the amazing people there. It all sounded almost magical and, somehow, familiar.

You were snapped back into the present as the argument seemed to finally come to an end with Zuko throwing both his mask and swords to the ground. A moment later, he groaned again and freed the bison from its chains.

The animal ran off in a moment, leaving the three of you there. You stepped forward and rested a hand against Zuko's shoulder, smiling slightly because, after everything, he did the right thing.

"Come on, let's get out of here." You slid your hand down his arm, entwining your fingers with his and giving a gentle tug to pull him back towards the surface. You had had enough of Lake Laogai, in fact, you had had too much and were ready to leave.

Surprisingly, getting in nor out was particularly difficult, especially considering the amount of Dai Li agents that were supposed to be there. It seemed that they had something more important to deal with, something you assumed would only be another distraction for Zuko.

Once the three of you were finally back on the surface, it was even easier to see that usual frown which covered the Prince's face, not to mention the crease in his brows.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh sounded relieved but there was clearly still something troubling him, you just didn't know what.

Instead of a verbal response, Zuko simply pulled out his blue spirit mask and looked at it intently.

"Leave it behind." Iroh too frowned and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, stepping back to allow Zuko to do what he needed to do.

The boy simply took a step forwards and threw the mask into the lake. The three of you stood at the surface, watching as it sank. Your hand once again found it's way to Zuko's as you sighed, "Let's go home."

Zuko seemed unusually quiet the whole way back, his face even seemed somewhat pale. It only got worse the longer you walked and, by the time you arrived back home, his hand was slipping from yours as his somewhat hunched figure walked inside, dragging his swords along the floor behind him weakly in their sheaths.

Iroh said something but you didn't catch it as your attention was too focused on the way Zuko was almost stumbling through the room. The boy stopped and raised a hand to his head, "I don't feel right."

He swayed on the spot for a moment before collapsing to the ground, knocking a pot over and smashing it on his way down.

"Zuko!" You and Iroh called out in unison, both rushing to the boy's side where he lied on the floor.

You glanced up at Iroh, holding Zuko's unmoving hand in your own as your eyes shook with worry, "What's happening to him?"

"Nothing good. Quickly, get me something to lie him down on."

You did as you were told and soon ran off to get a blanket and pillow, lying them on the floor before helping Iroh lie Zuko down comfortably.

"He's burning up." You stated, pressing your hand to his forehead.

Iroh stayed by his side as you ran off to get a bowl and cloth. By the time you returned, Iroh had removed his nephew's shirt and already begun wiping off what sweat he could with the fabric before pulling the blanket up over him.

You knelt down beside the boy and soaked the cloth in some of the cold water before rinsing it out and gently dabbing it on his forehead.

"Will he be okay? Why did he even fall ill in the first place? Was he injured back at Lake Laogai and we just didn't notice?" Your mind instantly went to the worst-case scenarios. You had seen many people lost to the war so you were more than a little afraid of losing someone so close to you so soon after getting to really know them.

"He will be fine. He isn't injured, nor is this any natural illness."

You raised an eyebrow in thought only to grow more concerned than before, "What do you mean? Not a natural illness? Do you mean poison?"

"Worse than that. His decision to free the avatar's bison went against the image he has of himself, against his own nature. His body must be having an internal battle." Iroh explained and although you understood to some extent, you were still a little confused.

"How can we stop it? How can we help?"

"We can't. Only Zuko can resolve the conflict within him. Once he does that, this illness will subside. All we can do is look after him and make this as comfortable as we can for him."

Although you hated the thought of not being able to do anything to help, you knew that Iroh knew what he was talking about. You just had to have faith that Zuko would pull through this, hopefully, sooner rather than later.

"Get some rest, I'll keep an eye on him for now."

You smiled gratefully, thankful that Iroh was at least trying to reassure you and allow you to rest, but you couldn't. Not while Zuko was like this, you just knew that you couldn't leave his side. Not now.

"I'm not going to leave him, I'm staying right here to look after him with you." You insisted and Iroh only smiled softly in return.

"He really is lucky to have you, we both are. My nephew needs someone like you by his side. I really think he will be happy with you, if he ever lets his anger and frustration go." Iroh sighed and the both of you watched on in worry as Zuko's condition continued to worsen.

A few hours passed until Zuko showed signs of consciousness again. He stirred and eventually opened his eyes. Iroh told him that he was burning up and reached for the wet cloth again, holding it to the boy's forehead to cool him down.

"So thirsty." 

Zuko sounded tired and weak. Just the sound of his voice made you worry even more than before.

He tried to sit up but Iroh simply pushed him back down and took the bucket from you as you passed it to him. He grabbed the ladle and collected some of the water up, "Here is some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out."

Iroh helped Zuko carefully sit slightly so that he could swallow the cool liquid, keeping his hand on his back to help support him. Surprising both you and Iroh, Zuko quickly grabbed the ladle and swung his head back to devour the water, spilling it down his face, onto his chin and down to his chest. Then, he rolled onto his side and grabbed the bucket, drinking more of the water without caring for the liquid he spilt over his face and onto the floor before throwing the empty bucket across the room and lying back down onto his side with a cough.

Iroh pulled the blanket up over Zuko's shoulder again to keep him warm before looking to you, but your eyes were elsewhere. You watched Zuko and carefully reached out to softly stroke his hair out of his face.

You and Iroh continued to look after him in the hours which followed. Iroh was calm but it was clear he was worried, maybe not of this illness but what the outcome of Zuko's inner battle may be. As for you, well, you just wanted Zuko to be okay. You hated seeing him in pain like this and, the longer it went on, the more pain he seemed to be in. Drenched in sweat, groaning every now and then, not to mention the way his face had contorted into something to display the pain he was in.

The whole time you simply sat there. You would check his temperature every now and then or wipe the sweat from his brow. Although the sweat was no longer just on his brow, it was everywhere. Beads of sweat ran down his face and down onto the blanket. You had raised concern that Zuko may have been getting too warm under the blanket but Iroh insisted that it would better for him to continue sweating this out.

Iroh had more wisdom in this matter and you knew that he only wanted what was best for his nephew so you had no reason to doubt his methods. If Iroh said it would help, then you believed it would.

In his sleep, Zuko mumbled about his mother. You couldn't make out any word except for 'mum', the rest was too incoherent to make sense of but that one word alone told you so much. Just the way he said it, the pain he seemed to be in and not because of the illness. He was dreaming and, it was clear to you that is was not a nice dream.

Neither your nor Iroh had made much of a sound as you sat there watching over Zuko. You were both much too occupied with the boy's wellbeing to even try and make idle conversation, not that you minded. It was peaceful and, somehow, the calm and quiet exterior Iroh was showing only helped to calm your worry.

After a while, however, the old man climbed to his feet, "I'm going to make some tea, drinking some might help soothe him when he next wakes up."

You nodded, trying to remain quiet so not to wake Zuko. He wasn't as sweaty as before and his face had softened somewhat. After being like this for the majority of the day, he was finally looking more at peace. Although, it was still clear he wasn't well.

"y/n."

Although his voice was croaky and weak, it caught your full attention as he uttered your name. He opened one eye slightly and, upon seeing you still sitting there, closed it again..

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Zuko smiled slightly and seemingly drifted back off to sleep with his mouth hanging open slightly. Once again, you found your fingers gently pushing the hair across his forehead.

Soon Iroh came back and placed the teapot down on a nearby table before quickly grabbing three cups. He then glanced back over to Zuko, who had begun to stir slightly again, and sighed before he began pouring the tea.

"You know this is not a natural sickness... But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh then helped his nephew sit up and, while resting a gentle hand behind his head, helped him drink the contents in the cup.

Zuko drank the tea but only looked confused and stuttered slightly, "W-what's happening?"

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." Iroh explained before topping the cup for Zuko to drink some more of the tea.

The boy only sighed, "What's that mean?"

His words were only followed by more coughs as he lied back down.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." Following Iroh's words, Zuko once again drifted off to sleep.

You reached out to hold his hand, hoping to provide at least some comfort to him until he finally comes out of this on the other side.

As the night continued on, you eventually fell asleep beside the prince, still holding his hands in your own as your eyes began to close. Not long after you drifted off, Iroh followed suit, still sitting peacefully the other side of his nephew. The two of you had been up most of the night, after all, and were finally starting to give in to your tiredness.

You didn't sleep for all that long, however, and were woken by a yell and the sudden movement of Zuko abruptly sitting up. You shot up beside him, placing your hand on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

The boy only sighed and reached up to feel his scar with one hand, "I'm okay. Just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He reached up and placed his hand over your own, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just get some sleep, you're tired."

Then, he lied back down but not without pulling you down with him. He gently pulled you so that your head was resting on his chest before pulling the blanket up over the both of you. It didn't take long for the pair of you to fall asleep again after that and, although neither of you was aware of it, Iroh peeked his eye open and smiled as he observed the affection his usually cold nephew was showing you.


	5. The Dragon of the West

Once Zuko's fever finally began to come down, the three of you headed out to the new apartment. It was nice. Zuko seemed happy and was already smiling a lot more than before even though he still wasn't completely over his illness.

"Thanks for helping me move everything in y/n. Although, I suppose there wasn't all that much to move anyway." Iroh chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking over what little belongings they had to move from the old apartment to the new.

While you and Iroh were sorting things out at home, Zuko decided that he was going to go for a walk to the market. He said that he needed the fresh air and insisted that it wouldn't hurt to get some things for dinner either. You and Iroh were still hesitant about letting him go out on his own, of course, but Zuko really did seem to be much better so Iroh allowed it.

By the time Zuko arrived home, Iroh was already prepared to start cooking. Dinner wasn't anything fancy but with your help, Iroh made a meal worth eating so the three of you sat down to eat. There was not much conversation as you ate, not that it was a bad thing. Iroh asked Zuko how he was feeling, to which he told his uncle that he really was feeling better. You just complimented Iroh's cooking, as he had done most of the cooking while you simply helped here and there. Once you were finished, Zuko said that he was going to turn in early just to be sure that he really was over the illness, although the way he dragged you along with him told you that there was clearly another reason he wanted to retire to his room. Well, you supposed it was your room as well now.

The door closed behind the both of you and you quickly found yourself encased in his arms as he nuzzled head into the crook of your neck, "Thank you."

You allowed him to hug you for a moment but you were soon stepping back, "For what?"

"For coming into my life."

You returned his sweet smile and quickly kissed his cheek, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just- finally have a clear head."

It was quiet for a moment as you moved to sit down, gesturing for Zuko to come and sit with you. He followed and soon came to sit by your side, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder, "So, your uncle is opening his tea shop tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Your eyes widened as your head shot up to look at the boy with furrowed brows, "You are?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned as his fingers began to play with your own.

"You just didn't seem all that excited about it the other day."

Zuko held your hands and sighed, "I just had a lot more on my mind back then. I'm happy now. I've got you and my uncle, this new apartment and a nice place to work. Things are finally looking up."

You smiled, glad that it seemed as though Zuko really did come out of his internal battle at the right end. He doesn't seem as tense now and it's clear that his thoughts are no longer plagued with thinking about how to catch the avatar. Maybe he's finally given up on that obsession.

"Let's sleep." He yawned, letting go of your hands to stretch his limbs one final time before crawling under the blankets.

You also had to agree that it was getting late and most probably about time to go to sleep so, once again, you lied down and found Zuko wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer. The relationship between you had grown so much in such a short amount of time but you were not quite sure what to call it. You cared for one another but just how far did it really go? How deep was the bond between you?

"Do you miss them?" Zuko's sudden grumbly words pulled you out of your straying thoughts, "Your parents?"

"Yeah. I do but I'm sure they're okay. Even if they are still in Omashu I'm sure they're okay because they're strong. They're survivors and they promised we'd see each other again."

Zuko hummed, "I'm sure you will. Tomorrow, after work lets go try and find some information on the situation in Omashu. I know the Dai Li won't appreciate us poking about asking about the war but I'm sure we'll be able to find something out."

You nodded sleepily in response. Thinking about going up against the Dai Li didn't scare you anymore, not that it ever put you off going against them before, but with Zuko by your side, you were certain that it would be okay. Even if he couldn't use his firebending he was a talented swordsman. Pairing that with your own bending, fighting the Dai Li shouldn't be too much of an issue for the two of you.

It was quiet after that as the two of you fell asleep. You were still exhausted from looking after Zuko while he was sick after all and he had clearly not quite regained all of his strength, although he was certainly much better than before.

Zuko and Iroh were already eating breakfast when you emerged from your slumber the next day. You were more tired than you thought but now you finally felt refreshed and ready to start the day. Zuko seemed to be pretty much over his sickness and was in almost unusually good mood, not that anyone was complaining about that. It was nice to see him happy, so much so, that just seeing Zuko smile gave both you and Iroh such an overwhelming feeling of contentment. He wasn't the same person he was before and that was certainly a good thing.

"Who thought, when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passion Zuko and life will reward you." Iroh stated, looking over his new tea shop before gesturing slightly over to you as you waited the tables.

Zuko smiled and watched you too, wondering what he had really done to deserve you as he replied, "Congratulations Uncle."

"I'm very thankful."

"You deserve it, the Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko continued.

Iroh turned to his nephew, smiling in earnest, "No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know."

As shocking as it was, Zuko quickly pulled his uncle into a hug before pulling away with a grin, "Now let's make these people some tea."

Then, Zuko headed off towards you, nudging your arm playfully with a smile as he began to take the order from the table beside you.

Iroh watched and, while feeling truly happy for the first time in a while, clenched his fist triumphantly and announced, "Yes! Let's make some tea!"

A few hours passed and, as you were waiting tables, a strange girl came to the tea shop. She didn't look like anyone you had ever met in the Earth Kingdom before but you recognised her clothes. She was from the Southern Watertribe. Although, the flying lemur on her shoulder was what had initially caught your attention. Only, she wasn't there for long. You were not sure why but, after only a few seconds, she was turning on her heels and running away. It looked as if she had seen a ghost or just remembered that she left the stove on at home. Instead of dwelling on the thought, you just pushed it aside with a shake of your head and went back to work.

Iroh gave you and Zuko a couple of breaks throughout the day, although you both insisted that you were fine to keep working, but Iroh was very stubborn when it came to the two of you having a proper break every now and then. You spent your breaks getting some food but Zuko also made sure to make room for the two of you to find somewhere cosy to sit so that you could cuddle and talk for a while, but before long it was time to go back to work again. Today was honestly one of your happiest since you left your parents behind in Omashu. You really did miss them but you were sure they were fine. The people of Omashu are strong, your parents included so no matter what happened, you were sure they would pull through. For now, you would just have to enjoy what happiness you could afford.

The day ended much too soon. The sun had set, the customers had left and it was only the three of you left inside the tea shop, cleaning up the remnants of your first day. Well, it was only the three of you until a man approached Iroh. You walked up to Zuko, standing by his side as the two of you tilted your heads, looking forward to seeing what the man had to say.

"A message from the royal palace." The man proclaimed, passing Iroh a letter before walking away.

"I can't believe it."

Iroh sounded shocked, so much so that Zuko walked over to him sounding full of curiosity, "What is it uncle?"

Iroh beamed with excitement and rolled the letter back up before smiling at both you and Zuko, "Great news, we've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

Before you or Zuko could get a word in, Iroh was already running off to prepare. Zuko simply smiled softly and continued sweeping so you did the same.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go find out about the situation in Omashu." Zuko apologised, stroking his fingers through your hair.

By the time you had finished cleaning up, it was late and, as you were going to be serving tea to the Earth King tomorrow, both you and Zuko had decided it would be best to simply rest for the night. You wanted to be right as rain for Iroh's big day, after all. And so, you simply headed home, ate and went to bed.

"It's fine. We have time, another day won't make much difference." You smiled before rolling over onto your other side to rest your head on his chest.

"Yeah, we will find them though. I promise." Zuko declared as he curled his arms around you.

You were so grateful that he was willing to help you find your parents, not only that but almost determined to help. It was sweet.

The next day came around as quickly as the last had ended and soon the three of you were on your way to the Royal Palace. Iroh was so excited and clearly very glad to have the two of you by his side, especially Zuko.

You stepped out of the carriage that brought you and couldn't help but gaze at the palace before you. It was unlike anything you had ever seen. The move from the lower ring to the upper ring was a big enough change but this really was something else. Although you knew that both Iroh and Zuko had grown up in a Palace, you had never even stepped foot in one so this was somewhat a big deal for you.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace, but I always thought I'd be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, uncle." Zuko beamed, reaching out for your pinky finger before pulling your hand into his own.

You smiled at him as you made your way inside. You gazed once again at all of the fineries inside, from the furniture to the very architecture. It was amazing and something that you honestly thought you would never see.

"You okay?" Zuko questioned, falling back behind with you slightly as Iroh marched on ahead.

You nodded, "Yeah. I'm good, it's just- I never thought I'd get to visit any kind of palace in my life, let alone help serve tea to the Earth King himself."

Zuko sighed, "They're not all that great. Palaces I mean. Sometimes they can feel too big, too... empty."

It felt like a hand was tightening around your heart for a moment as you realised from the tone of his voice alone that you had brought up some bad memories. You just gave his hand a little squeeze and were reassured when he squeezed yours back.

"Please wait here, the Earth King will be with you shortly." Your escort gestured for the three of you to sit in the throne room and so, Iroh began to set up the tea on the table in front of you.

You and Zuko sat down beside him, you sitting between the two of them as you began to lay the teacups out on the table.

You sat for much longer than you had anticipated and by the time Iroh was pouring the tea, Zuko began to question, "What's taking so long?"

Iroh shrugged, "Maybe the Earth King overslept?"

As soon as he had finished his sentence, a good few Dai Li agents entered the room both in front of and behind you.

"Something's not right." Zuko mumbled, seeming more on guard.

Before you knew it, the three of you were entirely surrounded and a noble-looking girl walked into the room.

"It's tea time."

Her voice alone sent a slight chill up your spine but you didn't have long to dwell on it as Zuko sprung up to his feet in a defensive stance, "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're Earth Benders but they have a killer instinct that's so... Firebender. I just love it!"

Iroh was the next to stand, picking up a cup of tea as he did so, "Did I ever tell you how I go the nickname The Dragon of the West?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle." Azula, whom you suddenly realised was none other than Zuko's own sister, dismissed with her hand.

"It's more of a demonstration really." Iroh stated before drinking some tea.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and smirked almost wickedly before pulling you behind his back and spinning, enclosing you between him and his uncle. It all happened so fast and soon Iroh was blowing out flames from his mouth like a dragon. Zuko then grabbed your hand, pulling you along with him as he firebended through the wall. Iroh covered you as you ran through the gap before backing out behind you and following after you.

Two Dai Li agents slid out after you, quickly throwing their rocks at you. Thankfully they missed as the three of you swerved around the corner. When you came to a dead-end, Iroh summoned lightning and shot through to the other side before jumping out to the ground, landing on a hedge sculpture to break his fall. You jumped right after, expecting Zuko to follow behind.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" Iroh yelled up to his nephew, who just stood surrounded by the flames.

"No! I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula."

Just like that, he turned and headed back into the building.

"Zuko!" You yelled after him, climbing to your feet so that you could bend yourself back up.

Iroh reached out and grabbed your wrist, stopping you from going after him, "No. y/n, we need to go."

"But-"

"He'll be fine. Right now we need to leave."

you were reluctant but you knew he was right. You couldn't take on all of the Dai Li plus Azula on your own but neither could Zuko. You needed a plan and it seemed that Iroh may have already had one.


	6. All Is Lost

You watched as the flying bison landed not too far from where you and Iroh approached and three kids jumped off before heading inside, "Woah, is that-"

"It is."

Instead of asking why you were coming here, you simply remained quiet as you trusted and Iroh knew what was best.

You approached the house and Iroh stepped up to knock on the door. Not long after, the door slid open, revealing a small girl whom you had previously seen climb off the bison along with the avatar and another Watertibe boy.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, but who's the girl?" She smiled.

Iroh kept a serious face and spoke calmly, "We need your help."

It seemed Iroh was already acquainted with all of them, but the girl was the only one who seemed happy to see him. The two boys looked much too startled to see him to be on good terms with Iroh, which made sense as they must have clashed a few times in the past before.

Why was he asking them for help? Asking the avatar for help to save Zuko was surely like asking a monkey to talk. In other words, it wasn't going to happen.

The young boy, whom you recognised as the avatar from his Airbender tattoos, pointed a finger at both the young girl and Iroh as he exclaimed, "You guys know each other?"

The girl, however, simply smiled, "I met him in the woods once and knocked him down, then he gave me tea and some very good advice."

 _Well, that does sound like Iroh._ You thought to yourself.

Iroh bowed slightly and spoke again with a smile, "May we come in?"

Although the two boys seemed against it, the girl nodded so the two of you headed inside.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Sei." Iroh revealed.

The avatar quickly spoke up, "She must have Katara."

"She has captured my nephew as well."

The boy's face scrunched up in dissatisfaction but he spoke rationally nonetheless, as expected of the avatar, "Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko."

"Woah there, you lost me at Zuko." The older, Watertribe boy jumped in, clearly thinking this was not a good idea.

Iroh sighed, "I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

You smiled slightly, happy to see Iroh defending his nephew. You had seen it too, the good inside him, that was why you had stuck around. It was the reason why you ever gave him a chance in the first place.

The Watertribe boy simply pushed Iroh back, "Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

You couldn't help but chuckle quietly to yourself at the boy's words. He just sounded... funny, even in a situation as serious as this. The ridiculous delivery of his sentence paired with his over the top expressions and gestures was just amusing to you and you were certain that he was a nice person just from that. Well, from what you had gathered, they all were. You could see why they didn't trust Zuko but you and Iroh were desperate, you couldn't save him alone.

"Katara's in trouble," The avatar stated, "All of Ba Sing Sei is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

The elder boy hummed and nodded his head in agreement, finally coming around to the idea of working together before he set his eyes on you, "Who's the girl anyway?"

"I'm- um, well. My name is y/n. I'm from the Northern Watertribe but I grew up here in the Earth Kingdom. I fled Omashu, came here and long story shot ended up joining Iroh and Zuko. I know you don't know me, or have any reason to trust me, but I can also vouch for the good inside Zuko. He's just... troubled." You explained, trying to sum it all up as quickly as possible although, as you spoke, you noticed the avatar eyeing you up with a curious expression.

"So you're Zuko's girlfriend." The watertribe boy concluded.

You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck, "I guess so?"

"We brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh interrupted, sensing that your conversation was over, before leading everyone outside.

You and Iroh obviously didn't come empty-handed and had captured a Dai Li agent on your way, although you stuck to your waterbending when catching him since Iroh still didn't know about your secret.

As soon as the others laid eyes on him, the young girl earthbended two small walls of rock around him to keep him in place and you all approached as Iroh pulled off the gag around his mouth.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King." The cowardly man instantly gave up his superiors, although you found some comfort in the fact that he had no loyalty with them.

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara?" The watertribe boy demanded answers, threatening the man with his weapon.

The man, once again, hurried to answer, "In the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Sei, deep beneath the palace."

You all quickly ran off, leaving the man there.

"We're going on that?" You stated, looking at the giant bison before you.

"Yep." The watertribe boy confirmed before climbing up onto the bison.

The young girl helped Iroh up as you climbed up by yourself, surprised to find the Watertribe boy offering you a hand.

"Your sister, I think I saw her before." You admitted.

"Where?" The boy asked.

"Outside of Iroh's tea shop. She was with that lemur you guys have. Now I understand why she ran off so quickly, she must have seen Zuko and bolted." 

The boy's expression softened slightly, "She must have ran to the palace to tell the Earth King but ran into Azula instead."

"I'm sorry she got into trouble because of us."

"It's not your fault. I'm Sokka by the way. That's Toph and Aang, the avatar. Our lemur is Momo and this bison here is Appa." Sokka introduced everyone, seemingly already coming to the conclusion that you were not 'bad' like Zuko.

Once you were all safely seated, the avatar called out something to his bison and you took off. It was amazing, being so high up, flying through the sky. If the circumstances weren't so dire you would have had time to enjoy it but right now you were just too worried about Zuko.

The flight was short and when you landed, Toph jumped down and began to feel at the ground, "Well, whaddayaknow, there is an ancient city down there, but it's deep."

She stood up again and began earthbending a path while Sokka devised a plan, "We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and y/n to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offence-"

Iroh Shrugged, "None taken."

"-And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

And so, the five of you split up.

Aang used his earthbending to provide a path while Iroh held up a flame for light whilst you just kind of followed behind.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea." Aang smiled, making polite conversation with Iroh despite knowing that he was with the Firenation and Zuko.

"The key to both is proper ageing. What's on your mind?" Iroh also smiled at the boy, watching as he pushed more earth to the side for you to continue your descent.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state and control this great power," He frowned, "But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh explained and, although his words were for the avatar, you couldn't help but feel as though he was also speaking for Zuko even though he wasn't here.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the avatar state, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

Hearing the avatar's worries reminded you that he too was still only a child, one still new to being the avatar. He was definitely a few years younger than you, you'd say probably about twelve. Just meeting him in person, and his friends, had shown you that it was up to children, most younger than you, to end the war. It was sad when you thought about it but even though you'd only just met them, they had given you hope.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving-"

Aang pushed more earth out of the way and you finally reached the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Sei.

"-You will come to a better place."

"We must be nearly there!" You exclaimed, hoping that you would come across Zuko and Katara soon.

Both you and Iroh followed Aang as he earthbended his way through the catacombs, clearing an easy path for the three of you. Eventually, after bursting through one last wall, you finally found what you were looking for.

"Aang!" The girl you had seen at the tea shop yesterday called out and ran to the Avatar, hugging him quickly.

Iroh did the same as both you and he ran to Zuko, although you did not miss the glare both Aang and Zuko shot each other the moment they made eye contact.

"y/n, uncle? I don't understand, what are you doing with the avatar?" Zuko spoke accusingly, pointing a finger towards the young boy who had helped you rescue him.

"Saving you, that's what." The avatar remarked and, although it only fired Zuko up, you couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle.

Iroh held his nephew back as he threatened to lunge at the avatar, "Zuko, it's time we talked. Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you. y/n go with them."

You nodded, understanding that Iroh wanted a moment to talk with Zuko alone and so, you left with Aang and Katara.

"Who's this?" Katara asked as the three of you continued to run through the catacombs.

"y/n. She's from the Northern Watertribe and a friend of Zuko's."

The girl scoffed, "A friend of Zuko's, huh?"

"Come on Katara, she helped us find you. She isn't bad like him."

Although you were glad that the avatar came to your defence, it only hurt you that they thought so lowly of Zuko. Although, you couldn't really blame them after the things he has done.

"If you say so." She mumbled as you picked up your pace before declaring, "We've gotta find Sokka and Toph!"

As soon as her words finished, a blue flame came hurling towards you from behind. Aang barely managed to stop it with his earthbending before it hit you.

Immediately, Katara sprung into action and ran at the firebender with some impressive waterbending attacks. You and Aang also readied yourselves, both getting into a defensive stance as a cloud of steam engulfed the room.

Before you had a chance to attack, Azula flew out from behind the steam and began throwing balls of fire at the three of you. Aang and Katara thankfully blocked them with their waterbending. Aang then pulled Zuko's sister down with his earth-bending so that she was standing between the three of you.

"You're the girl that was with Zuzu."

The four of you were at a standstill and you were still undecided on whether to reveal your bending or not but, before you could come to a decision, a bright orange flame shot towards the middle of you all.

You turned to find Zuko in an attack stance, relieved that he was finally here but, as he looked between his sister and the avatar, he did something you were the most afraid of. He attacked Aang.

The avatar quickly defended against the attack and jumped to the side as Azula began to fight Katara.

Like an idiot, you just stood there. You didn't know what to do. You wanted to help Zuko but you couldn't go against the avatar. You were lost, conflicted and for a moment, you thought you finally understood at least some of what Zuko was going through within himself.

"Zuko!" You called out, seemingly taking your side as a burst of air flew towards him, knocking him back.

You tried to run to his side as his fight against the avatar continued, half-hoping that you would be able to change his mind. However, you only got in the way. Before you could do anything about it, you were the one flying back through the air until you came crashing into the rocks behind you.

"y/n!" Zuko yelled, only growing in rage as his attacks grew more violent.

You lifted your head slightly, trying to watch the fight through your blurred vision. You had hit your head and you'd hit it hard.

Their fight continued and, with the aftermath of a huge rock Aang pulled down, Zuko too went flying before colliding with a large green crystal.

You pulled yourself back to your feet, blinking away the pain coursing through your skull and glanced over to Katara who was using her waterbending to detain Azula. Well, until Zuko's flames cut through the water, freeing his sister.

Aang climbed up from behind a rock and Azula rushed over to attack him, leaving Katara against Zuko.

"I thought you had changed!"

Their fight was a spectacle, a clash of polar opposites. Not only in fire and water but also in personality. You could tell that Katara was kind and hopeful, practically the exact opposite to Zuko.

"I have changed." Zuko announced before throwing more flames towards her.

You jumped in, using your own waterbending to help Katara defend against his attacks.

"Zuko! Stop this, please." You begged.

You didn't want him to go back to who he was before. He wasn't this person, he was kind and full of love. He just didn't realise it, he was blinded by honour and rage.

"y/n, you're either with me or you're against me."

You once again jumped into the fire between him and Katara, this time managing to stop the flames with your firebending. You heard Katara gasp but you didn't care that she knew, you knew she wouldn't try to harm you just because you could bend all the elements like the avatar. You also knew that she wouldn't tell anyone if it would put you, someone she had no reason to dislike or see as an enemy, in danger.

"Please don't make me choose."

Zuko stopped for a split second, looking at you with a guilty look before snapping back into this violent persona and attacking once again.

This time, he focused his attacks on you, deliberately knocking you to the side as he knew you were already hurt. You fell, hitting your head again as everything began to fade to black. You weren't angry with him, you knew he was only trying to protect you, to put you out of the fight so that you couldn't side with them. You were simply disappointed.

Only a few minutes later, when you began to come to, you saw something you didn't expect to see. Aang was in the avatar state, rising in a beam of light but, within an instant, a spark of lightning shot through the air and he came falling down.

Katara rushed to him, catching him before he hit the ground as you sat up, watching Zuko and Azula close in on them. Just as you were about to stand and stop them, a blast of fire shot in front of them as Iroh jumped down to join the fight, defending the avatar.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Against Azula, Zuko and the Dai Li, Iroh knew he could not defeat them all alone but, once again before you could help, he was surrendering. The moment Aang and Katara were safe, he just gave up. He still didn't want to fight Zuko, he still had faith in him despite everything.

As they restrained him, Zuko rushed to your side to help you up.

"y/n."

You simply brushed him to the side and got up yourself.

That day was the day you lost him. The day the Earth Kingdom fell.


	7. Return To The Fire Nation

Not long after the death of the avatar you set sail for the Fire Nation.

Azula, obviously, had her questions about you. Why you were with the avatar and Katara, where you were from and who you were to Zuko.

You were going to come clean and simply allow her to throw you into a cell just as they had done to Iroh but before you had the chance Zuko jumped to your defence. He told her that you were from a Fire Nation colony and that you had met him on the road before going to Ba Sing Sei. She guessed the nature of your relationship despite how cold you were acting towards Zuko, she simply giggled and called it a lovers spat.

Despite everything, Zuko had mostly managed to remain calm around you although it was clear he didn't want to admit what he had done wrong. If he even thought he had done anything wrong that is.

You had your own room on the ship and, although you didn't even speak a word to him, Zuko came to sit with you every day. Once or twice, when he tried to talk to you only for you to turn your back on him again, he yelled and stormed off but he always came back again the next day. Despite everything, that meant something to you.

You still cared about him you just needed time. From Iroh's actions that day back in Ba Sing Sei, it seemed as though he still believed Zuko could change for the better and so, you had decided to believe that too. You just needed time to adjust, to figure things out.

The avatar was dead. Azula wouldn't stop going on about it. About how she and Zuko were the heroes of the Fire Nation, how they had finally put an end to this war. All they had to do was conquer the rest of the nations and it was all over. The world you loved, ruined.

Zuko's banishment was over, he was finally able to return home. You were happy for him, you really were, but you thought that he was already home. Home can be anywhere as long as it's with the people you love and you thought that being with you and Iroh was enough. Clearly, it wasn't.

It was getting late and Zuko was still yet to come to your room which was unusual for him. Maybe he'd finally given up on you. As you lied there, curled up in bed thinking of the worst, he too was thinking about things.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked, coming onto the deck to speak with the prince.

He briefly glanced her way before casting his eyes back out to sea, "I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed, I wonder how I've changed."

Mai yawned, "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story."

She chuckled and came closer, wrapping an arm around Zuko, but he stepped away.

"I- I'm sorry Mai, I-"

"Love her. I get it. It's been so long, things have changed." Mai finished for him with a sigh before walking away, leaving him to contemplate on his own.

You pulled the blanket up over you, feeling somewhat cold before sitting up and looking at your hands. Firebending was still new to you, still something you were learning, but in small moments like these, you liked to practice. And so, you created a small flame and used it to warm yourself.

When the door to your room quietly clicked open, you put the flame out and glared at Zuko as he closed the door behind him. You lied back down on your side, turning away from him once again as he walked over to sit at the side of your bed.

"y/n. You can't ignore me forever. I know- I know I disappointed you but I can go home now, I can finally face my father. I just- I want you beside me but," he sighed, "I know you hate me now. I'm sorry."

He said his peace and went to leave but you reached out for him, stopping him before he could walk away.

"I don't hate you," You admitted, cupping his face in your hands as he turned back to you, "I could never hate you. I just- I need time."

He smiled somewhat sadly and pulled your hands from his face, squeezing them slightly before letting go.

"I'll leave you, you're probably tired."

You reached out again, pulling him back, "Stay."

His eyes widened. You hadn't spoken to him in weeks but now, just after asking him for some time, here you were asking him to stay.

"I thought you needed time?"

"I do. I need time to process things, to think things through. I don't need time to know how I feel about you. I want you to stay, that much I know." You confessed, taking his hands in your own once again.

"You're cold. I'll light a fire." The corner of his mouth curved slightly as he went to stand again, only to find you pulling him back once again.

"Stay." You practically whispered, burying your head into his shoulder.

This time he actually smiled as he lifted his hand to your head, twining his fingers into your hair, "Okay."

He didn't complain as you pulled him down so that you were lying beneath him. Nor did he complain when you leaned up and pressed your lips against his.

The two of you kissed for a while, pouring out all of your feelings for each other. You really didn't want to leave him, you wanted to stay by his side no matter what until he figured himself out because you still believed in him. You still had faith that he would make the right decision in the end and help to end the war the right way. Even if the avatar truly was gone.

"Let's sleep."

Zuko kissed you one last time, humming against your lips before lying beside you and pulling you close.

You felt happy but there was still that pit in the bottom of your stomach, one that just wouldn't go away. You were still worried, still afraid, but right now, with him on this boat, everything was somewhat okay.

Zuko snuggled up into you, pulling the blankets up over the both of you as his warmth expelled all traces of cold you previously felt.

"Goodnight."

He spoke so quietly, so calmly. It made your heart skip a beat just hearing him speak that way because it showed that the boy you loved was still very much with you, but more importantly, it gave you hope. As the light in the room continued to dim, your eyes fluttered closed and you finally had a peaceful nights sleep.

Upon your arrival in the Fire Nation, there were more questions about where you were from and how you came to know the Prince. Of course, Zuko lied for you and, after showing them your firebending, everyone was convinced that you indeed were a Fire Nation colonist from the Earth Kingdom and loyal to the Fire Lord.

You were offered to room with the Prince in the palace, given your relationship with him but also because it was obvious from the moment you arrived that Zuko was not going to let you out of his sight.

Of course, Azula and Zuko's return was a spectacle all about how they had defeated the avatar and brought your home, the Earth Kingdom, to its knees. Not that you could really see any of the 'festivities' about it since you were quickly whisked away. As you had no belongings upon arrival other than the clothes on your back, you were taken to be fitted for clothes, given ounces of make-up and even had to have your hair styled.

They wanted you to be presentable as the partner of the Prince and in no time had you looking like a Fire Nation noble. The clothes were nice but something about wearing them irked your skin. You were not of the Fire Nation, in fact, you had lost many you held dear to them and yet here you were pretending to be one of them- _becoming one of them._

You stayed in your room, Zuko's room, when he wasn't around, not wanting to walk the place halls alone. When he was there, Zuko made a point to give you a welcoming tour. It was nice, walking with him in such a pretty place, but it was still the heart of the Fire Nation. However, it was also his home. He grew up here and, for better or worse, thinking about him running around these halls as a child brought a smile to your face.

A few days passed and he still hadn't seen his father. His mood had fallen from the night you had accepted him again and now he was the one pushing you away. He didn't speak to you about his feelings, not properly and when you tried to kiss him, although he smiled, he would always stop you after just one light touch of your lips. At night, however, he still held you close. Pulling you to his chest whilst his arm wrapped around you. It was nice but it was far from perfect because he wasn't happy. He was disappointed, yes, but maybe even afraid of seeing his father after so long.

You were out in the gardens, accompanied by one of the servants, when Zuko came to find you. He looked even more on edge than usual but along with that unease was a strange skip in his step.

"My father wants to see me."

The second the words left his mouth your heart dropped in your chest. You were happy for him, you were, but the Fire Lord was a figure that terrified you, Zuko's father or not. One thing you were certain of was that Zuko was terrified of him too, even if he was his father.

"That's great!" You smiled, hoping to look sincere.

At least he would have the closure he needed after these years away from home hunting the avatar. He had finally succeeded in his mission and, if all goes well, his father should welcome him back with open arms.

"It is," Zuko sighed and took a seat next to you, relieving the servant of her duty escorting you, "I just hope he will finally be proud of me."

Hearing his self-doubt, you turned to him and reached out for his hand, "Of course he will. You're his son, you conquered Ba Sing Sei, you... defeated the avatar."

"You know I didn't do any of those things, Azula did. How can he be proud of me for something I didn't do? I was sent to capture the avatar and I didn't, I failed."

You hated having to tell him that he did what his father wanted. You hated having to reassure him that his father would be proud. But, if you didn't, he would only push you further away. Right now he didn't need you against him, throwing everything back in his face. No, right now he needed you by his side so that you could help steer him in the right direction when the time came. For now, he needed to make his own way.

"You didn't capture him, no but you and your sister defeated him. You restored your honour. Your father will be proud of you, I'm certain of it." You gave his hand a squeeze and smiled when he relaxed a little.

Without another word, he rested his head against your shoulder and sighed. The two of you sat in the garden for a little while longer. Neither of you spoke of anything, you simply sat there with each other. Until the time came for Zuko to walk you back to his room.

"I'll be back soon."

You smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss before he left you to go meet with his father.

When he returned, it was late into the night. You had almost fallen asleep waiting for him. He came in so quietly, expecting you to be asleep, but smiled when he saw that you weren't. Despite the way he smiled so softly at you, you could see his unease. He had spoken to his father and surely it went well. So what was on his mind? Why was he still unhappy?

Instead of asking, you decided to make him feel better and climbed out of bed.

"You know," You began, walking towards him, "You look really handsome all dressed up like this but... You look better with your hair down."

You released his hair from its headpiece, allowing it to fall down around his face, and lightly ran your fingers through it, "There, much better."

All worries that plagued his mind seemed to fade away whilst he was with you. He smiled so genuinely as if you were the one thing keeping him grounded. Sure he snapped at you when he was angry but you always knew he didn't mean it and, in moments like these, you got to see a sweet side that he only reserved for you.

Zuko tenderly stroked your cheek with the back of his hand before turning it around to cup your face. Your eyes met as his thumb gently caressed the skin on your cheekbone.

"Really? It looks better like this?" He questioned, clearly not understanding your reasoning.

"What can I say? I like the scruffy hair." You shrugged whilst wrapping your arms around his neck.

As Zuko began to walk forwards, you began to walk back.

"Then maybe I should wear it like this when I'm with you."

His lips softly pressed against your own, pushing you backwards until you reached the bed. As you kissed, his hands hesitantly began to explore your body. Running over the curves of your back but stoping before travelling too far down to come around and rest on your hips.

You broke apart for air, smiling before pressing another gentle kiss against his lips and pulling away again. When you turned the two of you around and pushed him down so that he was sitting at the end of the bed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"y/n? What are you doing?" He only questioned your actions when you began to tug at the lower half of his clothes.

"Relieving some of your stress."

With a smirk, you pulled his length out from beneath his clothes. Holding it in your hand now, well, you were beginning to grow nervous. You'd never exactly touched someone in this way before so to say you were lacking in experience was an understatement but, from the way Zuko had been around you since the beginning, ever since that first kiss, you knew he wasn't particularly experienced either.

He sucked in a harsh breath when you began to move your hand along him, working him along until he began to grow hard in your hand. With a groan, Zuko lied down, resting his arm over his tired eyes. Although, the moment you wrapped your lips around him, he sprung back up.

"y-y/n~" 

His voice faded into a moan as you tried your best to make him feel good. You were worried you weren't doing well but, when his hand so softly reached out for your head, fingers running through your hair as if to tell you that you were doing good and to keep going, you gained a little confidence in yourself. It didn't matter if you lacked experience. What mattered was that you were here with him, trying to take your relationship just a little bit further. Not because he needed some relief but because you wanted to. Because, for better or worse, you loved him. You loved Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation but he was so much more than that. 

"y/n... I'm going to~ ah~" Before he could finish warning you, he came.

The taste wasn't particularly pleasant but it didn't bother you much. And so, you swallowed it all and, with a smile, looked back up at him. Zuko's hand was still in your hair, twirling it around delicately as he looked down at you with a deep blush over his cheeks. A blush so deep, in fact, that it reached the very tips of his ears.

"You didn't have to do that."

You simply smiled wider and sat beside him, "No, but I wanted to."

He returned your smile and kissed you once more before climbing off of the bed in search of something comfy to wear to bed. Once you climbed under the comfortable blankets, you watched him change. It didn't take long and soon he was climbing in beside you, putting an arm around you just like he always did.


	8. Vacation - Part 1

It was the middle of the night when Zuko slipped away. You had felt him tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep, but it wasn't until he climbed out of the bed that you were fully aware of it. By the time you turned over, all you saw was a glimpse of his back as he left the room.

Of course, you wanted to follow after him. Even if only to see where he was going. But this place was still new to you and, if he was perhaps going somewhere he shouldn't, you'd only get him caught. And so, you remained in bed. You had to have trust in him, even after everything that happened in Ba Sing Sei, especially after what happened in Ba Sing Sei. You believed that he would do the right thing in the end which is the only reason you managed to go back to sleep in peace.

By the time morning rolled by, he was back by your side as if he'd never left. 

"Morning." You smiled, resting your hand on his chest as you woke.

"Morning."

Although Zuko smiled at you, he seemed somewhat grumpy. Whatever he did last night clearly didn't have the desired outcome and now he was being moody again. However, it was sweet of him to try and ignore his foul mood for your benefit.

Thinking about how to cheer him up, you came up with an idea, "How about we do something fun today? Have a day just for ourselves?"

"Something fun? Like what?"

"Maybe you could show me around the Fire Nation a little? Outside of the Palace I mean."

Zuko grumbled, sitting up as he ran a hand through his tangled hair, "Okay, get dressed then."

Making him take you out for the day seemed to lift his spirits a little. Or, at the very least, helped take his mind off of whatever was bothering. When you thought about what had happened last night, you could only think of far too many reasons why he was like this. Perhaps he met with Azula only to have her anger him with something pointless? Or maybe he was wondering about Iroh, worrying about how his uncle was doing after being made a prisoner upon his arrival?

Whatever it was, keeping him occupied and making sure that all of his attention was on you seemed to help somewhat. First, he had taken you for a walk. It lasted for a good few hours as you walked the streets he had grown up in.

The Fire Nation capital was fun to explore and not quite as scary as you always believed it would be. In fact, it was full of life. People laughing and smiling, although it wasn't quite as _fun_ as you had hoped. You dragged him away from the richer areas and into a local marketplace. He pulled his hood up, hoping not to draw too much attention to the two of you as the crown prince. Although, he was recognised by a few people here and there when you dragged him over to look at different stalls.

He chuckled when you tried the famous flaming fire flakes, eyes watering at just how firey they were. For lunch, he took you to an expensive-looking restaurant and brought you roast duck which was, most definitely, the best roast duck you had ever had in your life.

You spent the whole day just being teenagers for once and it was nice. Almost like there was no war, no duties, no death and destruction. It was one of the best days you'd had since you had to leave your parents behind and flee Omashu.

By the time the day grew near to its end, Zuko took you up to the outskirts of the city to watch the sunset. He laid down a blanket and sat down before you, tugging your hand for you to sit beside him.

"Today as been so much fun." You yawned and rested your head against his shoulder.

Zuko wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer, "Yeah, it has. Thank you."

Lifting your head so that your eyes could meet his, he smiled and leaned down to press his lips against your own. You only got to kiss for a moment, however, before you were interrupted by an almost annoyed cough.

The two of you broke apart, eyes falling on Azula as she began to speak, "Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

He sighed and turned his attention back to you, "Can't you see we're busy?"

"This is important." Azula insisted, drawing his scowling eyes back to her, "So could you ask your little girlfriend to let us for a while?"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of her."

You could tell from his tone that Zuko was getting angry. His day of blissful distractions had been cut short thanks to his sister.

"Very well." She hummed, her eyes glancing over at your for the briefest of seconds, "So, I hear you've been to visit your uncle fatso in the prison tower."

Instantly, Zuko sprung to his feet, fists clenched tightly as he spoke, "That guard told you?"

"No, you did. Just now." Azula smirked.

Zuko calmly sat back down, looking into your eyes as if to say _'we'll talk later'_ , and sighed, "Okay, you caught me. What is it you want, Azula?"

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you went to see uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful, dumb-dumb."

The way she spoke, her voice almost sounding as though she truly did care for him and meant her words, sent a chill down your spine. You knew what Azula was like, you had known the moment you met her for the first time exactly what kind of person she was. But, to think that somewhere deep down inside she might actually care about her brother, showed just a sliver of hope that she wasn't completely irredeemable.

With the conversation she wished to have now over, the warning she wanted Zuko to heed said, she left.

"You went to see Iroh?" You questioned, although that wasn't what you were really asking since that had become clear as day the moment he admitted it to his sister.

"I- yeah, I did. He's quiet, different. He wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't even look at me."

The hurt was evident in his voice. Even if he sometimes struggled to admit it, Iroh was the only true family he had. He loved his uncle and Iroh only ever wanted what was best for him, even if it meant they would wind up on different sides for the time being. You envied that, Iroh's strength to leave Zuko in order to pursue the right path, having trust that one day Zuko would join him on it too. That was something you had realised you couldn't do. You couldn't leave Zuko, no matter how conflicted he was because you needed him just as much as he needed you.

"Zuko..." You cupped his face, lifting it towards you with a soft, sympathetic smile.

He pushed you away, "Don't do that. Don't pity me. It's his fault that this happened to him. He did this to himself."

With a sigh, you reached for his hand and silently interlaced your fingers with his. This time, he didn't push you away and instead leaned into your touch.

He left again that night, presumably to go speak to Iroh once again. You left him to it, hoping that just seeing Iroh would help push him onto the right path but you had a feeling it would only frustrate and confuse him more.

In the days that followed you didn't get to see Zuko that much. He was busy with all sorts of things but at times it felt like he was avoiding you. So, when you were informed that you would be accompanying him, Azula and a couple of other Fire Nation girls to Ember Island for a weekend break in the sun, you were more than pleased.

A break from everything and not one like that day you had made Zuko show you around the city. A proper break away from home, a holiday of sorts.

"It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing." Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends you had grown quite fond of, grinned as she imagined the weekend that was in store for you.

You couldn't help but agree with her. You'd never really been on a beach before so you were excited to get to spend your first time at one with Zuko. Although he wasn't as enthusiastic as the two of you.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," Zuko complained, standing up to lean against the edge of the boat, "We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child."

Of course, you wanted nothing more than to remind him that he was a child. He was sixteen, an age much better suited to having fun than fighting a war.

"Lighten up. So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone without anyone else around." Azula sighed, looking more relaxed than usual, "Don't take it personally."

She surprised you once again when she made an attempt at calming Zuko down. In the short time you had known her you had gotten the impression that she much preferred it when Zuko was angry, grumpy, and annoyed. So seeing her actually trying to get along with him somewhat was new to you and certainly out of character of her. You supposed that was exactly the reason why you couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something.

You stood by Zuko, placing your hand gently against the top of his back. It made you smile when he relaxed somewhat under your touch but you couldn't shake the feeling that Mai was watching you with dissatisfaction in her eyes. They had something before you came along, you had noticed that from the way they were around each other. If Zuko hadn't met you then perhaps he would have been coming here with her rather than you.

"Doesn't your family have a house on ember island?"

You glanced back as Ty Lee spoke, interested to hear what Azula had to say. Zuko hadn't spoken too much of his childhood and as it seemed like nothing but a crushing weight of bad memories to him, you hadn't pushed him to tell you. Still, you couldn't help the curiosity of knowing what he was like when he was little. The things he liked to do, games he liked to play.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula stated, not seeming to want to elaborate any further than that.

Ty Lee smiled, her always cheery personality lightening the mood, "That must have been fun!"

Zuko, without so much as glancing away from the blue ocean, spoke with a voice almost void of emotion, "That was a long time ago."

Weh you finally arrived, you were greeted by two older women, twins by the looks of it. They smiled at the five of you and spoke completely in sync, "Welcome to Ember Island, kids."

Upon seeing the small shack they were leading you to, you seemed to be the only one who was still as excited as you were when you stepped foot on the boat. After living surrounded by Earth for so long seeking even a little beach hut was more than enough to amaze you.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko frowned, making you giggle under your breath.

Mai simply rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why?"

You walked further into the hut, following Ty Lee as she pointed at a painting of two girls, "Who are these two beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell? It's Lo/Li and me." They both spoke in sync once again, although this time each saying a different name.

With names so similar telling them apart was going to be difficult. When they copied the pose in the painting, Zuko gagged and you somewhat softly elbowed him in the side for being rude.

"I love the seashell bedspread!" Ty Lee grinned as she threw herself down onto the bed.

Her enthusiasm was something the others lacked, something that you had needed in your life ever since leaving your parents behind in Omashu.

Mai, however, was the complete opposite of Ty Lee in terms of personality and groaned, "Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

The two of them may have been complete opposites but there was no denying that they were really close. From what you had learned about them since meeting them was that they had been friends with Azula pretty much forever, although you couldn't understand why they both stuck around. Azula was horrible to them. Always ordering them around, yelling at them when she couldn't manipulate them into doing what she wanted, it was a miracle she had any friends to begin with.

Once you had all settled in and picked your rooms, you obviously rooming with Zuko, you got changed and headed for the beach. You were excited, you'd never been to the beach before. Well, not one like this. Not to mention, a proper holiday was pretty much unheard of thanks to the war. Kyoshi Island was the closest thing you had ever had to a getaway.

You felt almost too exposed in your bikini but it wasn't too bad once you finally reached the beach and noticed that everyone else was looking exactly the same. It was just a bunch of half-naked teenagers enjoying the sea, the sun and having fun in the sand. It was nice.

Zuko, however, didn't look happy. He was hiding under his parasol with a frown on his face, he didn't seem at all impressed but then again you supposed he must have come here a lot when he was younger. Perhaps those happy memories only brought up thoughts of the things he no longer had.

You stopped walking when Azula presumably found a place to sit and slammed her foot down into a sandcastle. The two young boys who had been making it ran away in fear although Azula didn't seem phased. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. That simple action only further solidified your opinion of her, she truly was a malicious bitch.

Boys were already hitting on Ty Lee, which you could understand. She was very pretty and, thanks to her joyful personality, really approachable. Even if she didn't really show any interest in the boys herself.

Zuko sighed and pulled out a towel, throwing it down onto the sand before stabbing his parasol into the ground and crawling underneath it as if he was hiding from the sun. You softly chuckled to yourself and sat down beside him.

"You don't like the beach, huh?"

He turned to you, face softening into a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck, "It's not that I don't like the beach. I just-"

"Wanted to stay at home for a while after being away for so long?" You finished, hitting the nail on the head.

Zuko nodded and leaned back on his arms, "I just wanted to be by my father's side. I regained my honour, didn't I?"

Taking a hold of his hand, you smiled, "I don't think you ever lost it in the first place."

Despite not really believing you, Zuko appreciated your words and gently stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. It only lasted a moment, that quiet second in which it was just the two of you alone on the beach and not surrounded by others, as Zuko quickly climbed to his feet.

He pulled you up with him, dragging you across the sand as if he was on a mission.

"Zuko," You giggled, relieved to see him lightening up, "Where are we going?"

"To get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

Just as Zuko had anticipated, you'd never had ice cream before. After a careful moment of thought, he picked a flavour for you and handed it over with a smile, watching intently to see if you liked it. You did, it was really good. Strange at first, cold, but good. There were so many things in the Fire Nation, as you were learning. So many _good_ things. Normal things. Kids playing on the beach, building sandcastles and playing volleyball. That in itself was new, a game you hadn't seen before. 

You were watching them play as you walked back to where you had been sitting, asking Zuko all about the game. He seemed more than happy to explain the game to you, going over how you play and what the rules are. It was clear he had played before, even if he hadn't in a while. In fact, you doubted he had done anything purely for fun in the time since leaving the Fire Nation at all.

You had only just sat back down with Zuko when Azula called out to the four of you, although it seemed less like she was talking to you, "Hey beachbums, we're playing next. Ty Lee, get over here now!"

It annoyed you to see her ordering her friends around, although it seemed as though they were used to it. Mai simply sighed and muttered something under her breath whilst Ty Lee climbed up onto her hands and walked over.

"Here we go." Zuko sounded less than enthusiastic but stood up and discarded his robe nonetheless, readying himself for the game ahead.

A group of nearby girls ogled him with flushed cheeks. You pouted and licked at the ice cream he had passed you, noticing that he had gotten a different flavour to you. They were both nice but somehow, he had judged what flavour you would like most correctly.

You sat on the side, trying not to let his ice cream melt onto your hand as you licked at your own, and watched as the four of them huddled together. They actually looked like friends, like a team, if that were possible. They were coming up with a plan of action, although from where you were sat it seemed more like Azula was just ordering them around again. She was good at that, you supposed. A good team captain.

Azula threw the ball into the air and the game began. It was fascinating, how well they worked together, all coming together to form a team. Zuko and Azula especially. Watching them made you realise that she must not have always been like this. Once, although clearly a very long time ago, Azula was simply his little sister. In some ways, she still was.

The game was over almost too quickly. They had won, although, with their determination, you weren't particularly surprised. The net was on fire, the opposing team in ruins and, in the centre of it all, was Azula yelling about their glorious victory. It was then, at that moment, that you realised something was seriously wrong with her.

A couple of boys, clearly too cocky for their own good, walked over and spoke to Ty Lee directly, inviting her to a party they were having. Then, they gestured to you and Mai, stating that you could come too. They didn't know who Azula and Zuko were, not realising that they were royalty, but invited them anyway after Azula started to make a scene.

This could be fun, you thought. Or it could be really bad...


	9. Vacation - Part Two

Over dinner, Azula revealed that she was intrigued about how people would treat her if they didn't know who she was, rather than bowing at her feet as she walked past. Although she admitted to enjoying the way the people of the Fire Nation worshipped her, which didn't surprise you, her curiosity showed you that there was more to her than what meets the eye. Perhaps, underneath it all, she was just a normal fourteen-year-old girl.

You arrived at the party early, thanks to Azula making sure you were there 'right on time'. You arrived at dusk, before everyone else, but they let you in nonetheless. It was clear they thought Azula was, well, weird and in all honesty, you couldn't say they were wrong. She was unusual, highly unusual, but not because she was quite possibly insane, simply because she didn't know how to be a normal teenager.

Azula tried to flit with Chan if you could call it that. Watching her try so hard to fit in, to be _normal_ actually made you feel bad for her. She, like Zuko, had grown up in such an overwhelming environment with so many expectations. The palace was, in most regards, the centre of the war. It was where it had started, where the attacks were planned, the heart of the conflict, and they had lived inside it their whole lives. Perhaps not being the favourite child was more of a blessing than Zuko realised.

"These two think they're so great." Zuko frowned, eyeing up the two boys as you walked through the house.

You sighed and wrapped your arm around his own, pulling him close, "Don't mind them. Just try to have some fun."

He smiled at you, although you could still see the obvious discomfort in his face. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back home with his father. He wanted to be the prince of the Fire Nation again, he wanted to be important again. You could understand it, the way he had a constant need for approval. He just wanted to feel like he belonged something even you had felt for most of your life. A girl who, for some unknown reason, could bend all four elements just like the avatar. You had your secrets, and he had his. Thanks to them, neither of you had gotten a normal childhood. Only his was much worse.

After some more guests arrived, the party was finally beginning to liven up. There was music, rooms full of drinking teenagers. People were chatting, laughing, having fun. People from the Fire Nation, a nation fuelled by war, having fun just like everyone else. At times, when you were back in the Earth Kingdom, it had slipped your mind that Fire Nation Citizens were just as much people as anyone else. It was their leaders that were corrupt, not them.

Mai sat at the side on her own, looking even more board than Zuko, who had wandered off into a quiet corner of his own no doubt.

"Hey." You smiled at her, rubbing the side of your arm awkwardly before sitting down.

She raised an eyebrow at you but soon turned her attention elsewhere.

"So... how are you enjoying the party?"

She let out a deep sigh, "It's boring."

You hummed, not knowing quite how to talk to her. What were her interests? What did she like? You wanted to get to know Zuko's friends, even if only a little. You'd already become quite friendly with Ty Lee and you didn't really want to risk talking to Azula, so you had decided that getting to know Mai a little would be your next mission.

It was quiet for too long. The two of you sitting there silently as the party went on around you. Your eyes shifted around, looking at the goings-on around you. Ty Lee was being cornered by a group of boys, all of whom were clearly trying to win her affection. Azula was leaning against a pillar clearly enjoying watching Ty Lee struggle and Zuko was sitting at the opposite end of the room, head back as he allowed his eyes to roll over the other teenagers around him. Not too far from where he was, a girl was watching him. You scowled at her for a moment before a voice caught your attention.

"Why do you like him?"

Your head snapped back to Mai, who was looking at you with unreadable eyes, "Who? Zuko?"

She nodded, "Yeah. What do you see in him? How did you meet?"

"We um... we met in Ba Sing Sei. I visited his uncle's tea shop a few times."

Mai looked somewhat interested in what you had to say, "You managed to sneak into the city too? You didn't know who he was?"

You shook your head, "No, he was just Lee from the Earth Kingdom. It didn't take long to figure it out though."

"But why do you like him? Zuko has a tendency to push people away, not let them in. Especially strange colony girls." Mai was clearly onto something there, putting the pieces together.

Maybe you had revealed too much, telling her about your past was risky, especially as most of what she already knew was a lie.

"I don't know either. I guess I was just persistent. I liked him first, even after finding out who he was. I guess Lee from the Earth Kingdom isn't actually so different from Zuko, the crown prince of the Fire Nation."

Mai hummed and leaned back against the sofa, "Go get me some food, would you? I'm hungry. Doesn't matter what, just something edible."

With a smile, you jumped to your feet and nodded. It was a short talk, one you hadn't quite expected to have with her, but it was nice. It seemed you had gotten closer, even if only a little bit. Not quite enough to be considered friends but she seemed comfortable with you, well, t least enough to send you in search of something to eat.

On your search for food, you bumped into Ruon-Jian, the boy hosting the party alongside Chan. You sighed as he leaned against the wall beside you, flipping his hair with a smirk.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging around those grumpy two?" He asked, clearly talking about Zuko and Azula.

You tried to ignore him and walk past, hoping to just get the food and go back to Mai, but he stepped in front of you, "Come on, let's talk a little. Where are you from?"

"The colonies." You answered, hoping your blunt statement would show him you weren't interested.

Ruon-Jian raised an eyebrow, "The colonies? In the Earth Kingdom? What's it like there?"

"It's um, cold?"

You really didn't want to be speaking to him. Trying to brush him off left and right but, as you went to walk around him, he stopped you again.

"Come on, I'm just trying to have some fun." He insisted, hand tightly holding your arm.

You tried to pull away but he didn't move, only holding onto you tighter, "Let go, that hurts."

In the blink of an eye, the boy was being pulled away from you, flying backwards as he struggled to stay on his feet. Zuko looked furious but, for once, you were relieved about it.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop harassing my girlfriend!" Zuko yelled through gritted teeth, clearly ready to explode any moment.

Ruon-Jian calmly stepped forwards, eyes trained on you as he spoke, "Relax, it's just a party."

Zuko stood in front of you, protecting you from Ruon-Jian and, with a flick of his wrist, threw the boy backwards. He came crashing into a large pot, smashing it in the collision. Zuko looked like he wasn't finished, in fact, he looked ready to start throwing fire.

Hurridly, you stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling his attention to you, "I'm okay. It's okay."

His muscles relaxed under your touch, although you could tell he was still furious at Ruon-Jian for even daring to come near you. It seemed that, at that moment, he forgot that you could handle yourself. Although, it wasn't like you could really use your bending at a party, especially when firebending was still so new to you.

Chad came rushing over in a panic, "Who broke my nana's vase?"

When some other boys pointed to Zuko, Chad came stomping over to the two of you, "That's it, you're out of here!"

"We were just leaving!" Zuko scowled, grabbing your hand as he began to walk away.

He didn't let go until you were far out onto the beach, turning to you only once the fire in his eyes had calmed down, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. He's just a stupid boy, besides I could definitely beat him in a fight." You huffed, comically pushing out your chest in a sign of strength.

You smiled when Zuko chuckled, even if it was under his breath, "I know you could."

It was quiet for a moment as he looked out at the sea, then down to his feet as he kicked at the sand. When he turned back to you, he gestured towards your arm, "Let me see."

You were hesitant to show him, knowing it would only anger him further, but lit a small flame beside your arm so that he could get a better look. He gently ran his fingers over the forming bruises, noticing their out of place colour against your skin, and frowned.

"I'm going to kill him."

Placing your hand over his own, you sighed, "Don't. I'm okay, I've been hurt more than this before."

"That isn't the point, y/n!" He snapped at you, his temper growing once again.

You were quick to calm him down, wrapping your arms around him tightly as you spoke, "It's okay, just leave it."

He let out a long, deep breath by your ear and hugged you back, resting his head on your shoulder as his hands snaked around your waist. You couldn't see but you were sure his eyes were closed, trying to calm himself.

Once he had, silently, he took your hand once again and continued to lead you along.

"Where are we going?" You asked but he didn't respond.

It was big, the house he brought you to. Empty, abandoned.

"Where are we? Zuko?"

His hand left yours and he walked up the steps, kicking the doors wide open with a forceful kick. You followed, knowing he was expecting you to do so. Inside, just beyond those doors, was a painting, a painting of a family.

"This is..." Your voice trailed off as you realised where you were, where he had brought you. In the painting was his family. Him, his mother, his father, and Azula. He was so small, kneeling happily beside his father with a smile on his face. Even Ozai had a slight curve to his lips, although something told you that was thanks to the painter only. His mother was pretty. He looked like her, had her eyes. Perhaps that was why his father chose to burn him there, to take away something else he could remember her by.

Zuko reached out to the shelf under the painting, picking up a circular slab. In the middle of it was a tiny handprint, _his_ handprint. He put his hand over the small imprint, now much bigger than it had been before. Bigger than the slab itself. 

"Zuko..."

He turned to you, still holding the memento, and smiled. It was a sad smile, a broken smile.

"Go back to the others. I'll join you soon. I just... need some time to think."

You stepped forward, pressing your lips to his in a gentle kiss, and left. If he needed some time alone then you had to respect that, you were just honoured that he trusted you enough to bring you there in the first place.

The others were sitting on the beach not too far from where you had come from. They must have left the party after that little scene too.

"y/n!" Ty Lee grinned, "Where's Zuko?"

You smiled back at her and took a seat next to Mai, "He just needs a minute."

Azula, without a word, walked off towards the way you came. You wanted to stop her but something told you not to as if you honestly thought some words from his sister would help Zuko.

"I'm still hungry you know." Mai deadpanned, letting out a breathy exhale beside you.

You thought she was being serious at first but, when she somewhat friendly pushed against your side you knew she was just trying to lighten the mood.

Zuko and Azula returned a few minutes later and he seemed better than before. He looked between you and Mai, not seeming to understand why you were sitting together, and awkwardly sat himself down in the space beside you.

"Are you cold?"

You went to shake your head, to tell him that it was still warm here even at night compared to the Earth Kingdom, but Ty Lee spoke before you had a chance, "I'm freezing."

Softly, Zuko smiled, "I'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

His aim had never been to warm any of you up, no it was simply to burn away the remnants of the past. You didn't stop him when he got up and headed back towards his childhood vacation home, knowing that this was likely just something he needed to do.

While he was gone, even if he was only absent for a couple of minutes, you stood beside Ty Lee and lit a fire in your hands, hoping to get a little more practice in. She smiled at you and held her hands up over it, warming them with the stable fire you had created.

When Zuko returned, he threw down the painting of his family and lit it. Azula didn't even bat an eye, she simply didn't care. Or, at least, she was good at pretending she didn't.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked, clearly not understanding why he would want to burn something she would consider to be a precious item.

"But- It's a painting of your family."

Zuko's face scrunched up into something unpleasant as he scowled, "You think I care?"

"I think you do." She admitted and you agreed with her. He did care but that was exactly why he felt the need to do this. Perhaps you just understood him better than them, even if they had known him his entire life.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?"

Zuko was getting angry, that was obvious, but you didn't think he was really angry at Ty Lee. No, he was just taking it out on her.

She muttered under her breath, clearly already saddened by his words, "I know you."

 _Here we go_ , you thought to yourself, knowing that this was only going to end up one way.

"No, you don't! You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee world' where everything is great all the time." He snapped, fists clenching by his sides as he yelled at her.

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai spoke stubbornly, clearly not about to sit and watch whilst he used Ty Lee as his latest chew toy.

It only made him angrier.

"I'm so pretty. Look at me, I can walk on my hands." Zuko mimicked, pushing himself up into a handstand as he mocked her.

You were getting angry now too. You got that he was having a hard time at the moment, you understood that. What you didn't understand was why he felt the need to take it out on one of the kindest people you had ever met.

He allowed himself to fall down onto his back, folding his arms under his head as he looked up at the stars, "Circus freak."

Azula laughed. She actually _laughed_ after he finished ridiculing her friend. You, however, reached a hand up and placed it comfortingly against her back.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus? Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me?" She stood up, frustrated, and threw her hands downwards. "I was like I didn't even have my own name!"

You too stood up when she fell to her knees, tears already falling from her cheeks, hoping to comfort her somewhat but she wasn't finished.

"I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set! At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too."

Even you were shocked that she too would join in, especially after trying to get Zuko to stop only a moment ago.

She continued by calling Ty Lee an attention whore, who in return insulted her for having a dingey, grey aura. 

"I don't believe in auras." Mai cut in, clearly unaffected by the string of insults Ty Lee was directing at her.

Zuko stood back up, eyes trained on Mai, "Yeah, you don't believe in anything."

Mai simply sighed, "Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you."

The screaming match continued as they seemed to completely forget that you were there, all yelling about their messed up childhoods. How Mai was taught to sit quietly and obey, practically not allowed to have her own personality. How she was today made sense after hearing that and, after she yelled at Azula and Zuko, you were actually relieved. Everyone here, everyone except you, you ha a shitty childhood.

You grew up with parents who loved you. Friends to play with, freedom to do what you wanted when it didn't involve bending the elements. You always thought your life was hard, that your secret was too much, that you would never fit in because of it. In reality, you had it easy. You had love, support, people who looked out for you, protected you. Everyone here had parents who cared more about their status and jobs more than their children. Everyone here had issues, including you. But, for once, your's were but a speck in the sand, hidden amongst each individual grain.

Ty Lee tried to calm them down, stating that their skin would break out from the negative energy, only to have Zuko yell at her even more.

"Bad skin?" The moment Zuko spoke Ty Lee seemed to realise where she had gone wrong but it was already too late, he was furious, "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin, I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" He yelled, pointing to his scar.

Ty Lee hung her head apologetically, "Sorry Zuko. I-"

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect right? I should be happy now but I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why." He shouted, voicing his feelings aloud to the four of you.

Azula, with a hidden smile on her face, spoke to him, "There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?"

"No one, I'm just angry!"

Azula, as evil as she was, was onto something. Zuko didn't understand his anger because he didn't know why he was angry or who he was angry at.

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai chimed in, also wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery, a mystery you were all just starting to understand.

"Everyone!" He yelled, then looked at you and grabbed his head, disagreeing with himself "I don't know."

"Is it dad?" Azula spoke almost too softly but, despite everything, it seemed like she genuinely cared about him, even if only for a moment.

Zuko pulled his hands off of his head, frowning as he reassured, "No, no."

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee guessed although you knew that wasn't it.

"Me?" Azula asked.

He put his hands back onto his head, fingers pulling as his hair as he shook his head, "No, no, no, no."

"y/n?"

"No, of course not. No." He looked at you, lost eyes asking you for help but you had none to give.

No matter who they said, the answer was no. He wasn't angry at any of you, not his family not his friends, not even you. Only now were you finally starting to understand who he was angry at, even if he hadn't quite come to that conclusion himself yet.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Mai asked him, pulling his attention away from you once again.

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula demanded, returning to her usual self.

Ty Lee looked at him with worried eyes, "Talk to us."

The more they insisted, their voices not giving him a chance to think to himself, the more agitated Zuko became. You stood up and went to walk over to him, hoping to be able to calm him down.

"I'm angry at myself!" He concluded, throwing him arms down to bring up a wall of fire from the campfire between you.

When the flames died down, he turned to the sea, looking out at it as if he couldn't bear to face the rest of you any longer.


	10. Thinking About Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little smut(?) on this one, right at the end if you wanna skip it. not full-on explicit smut but things get a little frisky

After your confrontation at the beach, everyone decided to pay Chan and Ruon-Jian one last visit. You, at first, opposed to the idea but after some convincing from Zuko and Ty Lee, you too caved in and went with them. Wrecking the party, destroying the furniture, setting fires. It was wrong, very wrong. You parents would have frowned if they knew what you were doing. But it felt good. It felt good to wipe the smug looks off of their faces. It felt good to know that this would be a thorn in some Fire Nation Admiral's backside when he arrived home.

It was wrong but, a part of you truly did believe they deserved it. Besides, it wasn't like anyone got hurt, only the furniture.

Zuko seemed to have cheered up a little after that. At the very least, he managed to blow off some steam. He had been unusually quiet on the way back, however, only muttering a quiet sorry for what he said to Ty Lee. He probably wouldn't have apologised at all if it hadn't been for you. They had all said things. Things that they didn't really mean and they all knew it. None of them were mad at each other anymore, they were simply feeling sorry for what they had said.

It was good, it brought them closer and helped them realise things about each other, about themselves. It also brought you closer to the group, Azula and her friends. Although, you were certainly never going to call Azula a friend. No, she was too far gone. Ty Lee and Mai, however, were not. They were just teenagers. Teenagers with issues but teenagers nonetheless.

"Hey." Zuko spoke for the first time since returning to your shared room, holding you close to his side as the two of you cuddled in bed.

You rolled onto your front, onto him, and looked down at his grumpy face with a smile. Back on the beach, not long before you went back to the party and caused havoc, he had admitted that he was angry with himself because he was confused. He felt like he didn't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Although it was only obvious to you, he was clearly rethinking his decision to side with his sister over his uncle. He was regretting it, wondering if he really had done what was right.

"Hey." Your voice was so soft, like a cloud floating along in the calm night sky. You were the one thing that was constant in his life, the one thing that hadn't changed even after he made his decision back in Ba Sing Sei. It was you who had stayed by his side throughout all of it, even when you were mad at him, even when you _hated_ him. Although you'd never really hated him, you loved him too much to hate him, even after everything he's done.

Amber eyes looked up into your own, a sadness within them that he didn't quite realise was there. After a moment, as his arms wrapped around you, and those amber eyes relaxed as something akin to happiness filled them.

"What do you think will happen? With the avatar gone?"

Zuko was asking something you hadn't expected. He wanted to know the consequences of his actions and, as much as you wanted to lie to him, you had to tell him the truth.

You rolled off of him again, back onto your back as you looked up at the ceiling in thought, "The Fire Nation will win the war. There is no one left to stop your father, no one else to get in his way. Without the avatar, the world will turn dark. The war will end, you will be victorious. My parents, my friends back in the Earth Kingdom, will be imprisoned until they die. The world is without hope."

He sat up, hands running through his hair as he thought.

"It won't be like that! You'll be safe, my- my father will spare your family. I- I'll make sure of it." He demanded, trying to find a solution in which you wouldn't get hurt.

Sitting up beside him, you placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "How? Your father cannot know who I really am, he can't know of my past, my family. He can never know or I'll be killed too."

Zuko turned his head to you, a look of desperation flashing onto his face. You turned your body, taking ahold of his hands in a poor attempt to soothe him, "I love you, Zuko. More than anything, but I can't abandon my family, I can't stay with you forever."

You knew it the moment you were forced to go with him at Ba Sing Sei, even if he didn't. You had never intended to stay, as much as you wished you could. Without the avatar the world was at a loss, the Fire Lord needed to be stopped, whether Zuko was by your side or not. You were the only one, the closest thing the world had to an avatar now that the true avatar was gone. It was all up to you now, only you could save the world.

"What do you mean? If you really loved me more than anything you would stay with me."

Your gaze fell, struggling to look into his eyes as you explained, "Zuko, with the avatar gone it falls to me to take his place. I can bend all the elements, I showed up at a time in which the world needed an avatar. I know I'm not him, not the avatar, but I'm all that's left. I am prepared to take his place, to stop the Fire Lord, to stop your father. I won't let him take anything else I love from me, that includes you."

He was getting angry, you could tell. Although he wasn't angry at you. He was just confused, conflicted. He heard your words but he didn't understand what you were saying. Everything was okay now, the avatar was dead and he was back by his father's side. He could protect you, couldn't he?

Your hand gently touched his face, your thumb stroking the skin under his scar whilst your fingers disappeared into his hair, "I have to go Zuko. Not now, but soon."

He took your hand away from his face, holding it tightly in his own, "What if he's not dead?"

You raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You saw him die, I saw him die."

"Katara, the Water Tribe girl, had some spirit water. What if- What if she managed to heal him? What if he survived?" He shook his head, clutching your hands tightly as he finally shared what had been on his mind all this time.

You were taken aback, he had known about this, about all of this. He knew that there was a chance Aang had survived and yet, he hadn't even bothered to tell you. He wanted the avatar to be dead, he wanted to believe it because that was easier than facing the truth. Facing the fact that he might have failed.

"He could be alive." You repeated, voice holding the slightest sliver of hope.

He smiled, relieved that he had managed to halt your plans to leave and take the avatar's place. Zuko didn't want you to leave. He needed you to stay, he wasn't sure what he'd do without you here. He needed _you._

Upon your return to the palace, Zuko seemed somewhat distant, like he had a lot on his mind. Well, he did have something on his mind. He was deciding what to do if the avatar did survive. He was also wondering what he would do if you really were to ever try and take Aang's place to defeat the Fire Lord, to defeat his father.

He didn't want to be on opposite sides. What happened back in Ba Sing Sei, when you fought alongside the avatar rather than him, it tore his heart in two. He wanted to be on your side but he was conflicted. He didn't know if your side was the right one. He wanted to believe in his Nation, in his father. Now, however, he wasn't so sure.

Once again, Zuko awoke late into the night. Hearing footsteps outside of your room, he sprang out of bed, waking you, and headed for the door. You, too, climbed out of bed to join his side. By the time your sleepy form was standing next to him, resting your hand against his back, he picked up a scroll that had been left outside.

"You need to know the story of your great grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny." He read the letter aloud, more to himself rather than you, and looked down the empty hallway in search of any trace of who left it for him.

You leaned against him, slipping your hand into his own, "Come back to bed. You can investigate it in the morning. For now, sleep."

He obediently followed you back inside, allowing you to lead him along until you were both comfortably tucked back into bed.

The following day, you hung out with Ty Lee and Mai. You walked around the city, having a girls day out whilst Zuko remained in the palace to find out more about what that letter the night before really meant. Of course, however, that girls day out turned into the three of you getting together to teach each other a thing or two about how you fought.

"No," Mai sighed, coming to your side to adjust the shuriken in your hand, "You hold it like this."

You nodded, paying attention to how she moved your fingers about so that you were holding it correctly.

"Good, now try throwing it."

Taking in a deep breath, you aimed at the tree in front of you and threw the weapon. Of course, it missed rather drastically.

Ty Lee burst out laughing and, although Mai sighed, she too offered an amused smile, "I guess we all start somewhere."

Next, Ty Lee tried to teach the two of you how to Chi Block. Mai got the hang of it quite quickly but it took you a little longer. When Ty Lee demonstrated on you, however, you decided that you much rather never be on the receiving end of it ever again. It was so strange. You couldn't move, you couldn't _bend,_ even if only for a moment.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out if you put some more effort into it but then again, as a firebender I guess you don't really need to think too much about anything else when you're fighting."

You hummed, trying not to seem as though you still pretty much knew nothing about firebending at all. When it came to that element, you were more or less an infant. You'd never wanted to try it before, especially knowing that if someone caught you firebending in the Earth Kingdom, you would have been in serious trouble.

The day went by fast, too fast. You were having fun, hanging out with girls your age. The three of you had been surprisingly fast friends, especially after your vacation to Ember Island. You had bonded, grown fond of each other. Even Mai whom you had only recently found out, used to have a thing for Zuko. 

Ty Lee had told you all about it, not caring that Mai was sitting right there or that you were Zuko's current girlfriend. Mai simply rolled her eyes and assured you that there was nothing for you to worry about. What happened between her and Zuko was long in the past. You were glad, not that Mai wasn't going to get in the way of your relationship with Zuko, but because the two of them really had become your friends. In such a strange place, somewhere that you were almost all alone, you had made friends.

By the time night fell again, Zuko returned to his room with a frown. He hadn't learnt anything useful to clue at what the letter meant and came in, changing into his bedclothes almost immediately before flopping down onto the bed with a groan.

He lied on his side, facing away from you as you played with his hair. After a moment, he sat up and read the scroll again.

"What does it mean?" 

He threw the scroll to the side, watching as it landed on top of the lamp. He sounded annoyed, not that you were surprised. Zuko was never particularly patient, as you had learned very quickly after meeting him.

You went to speak, to reassure him that he would figure it out, but he noticed something before you. Something changing in the corner of his eye, and gasped. Words, a secret message, had been revealed under the light of the fire. 

He held the scroll up and read the new writing aloud, "The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombes."

When Zuko started rushing around the room, grabbing his clothes, you also climbed out of bed. Only, he stopped you in your tracks.

"I'm going alone."

"Alone? You plan to sneak past the Fire Sages alone? Are you sure that's safe?" You protested, hoping he would let you go with him.

He shook his head and began to quickly change into his clothes, "It will be easier on my own. They'll never even know I was there"

"What if you get caught? I can help."

"This is something I need to do on my own, I'll be fine. Just stay here, I'll be back before you wake up in the morning." Zuko insisted and, finally, you understood.

You nodded, "Okay. Just be careful."

By morning, as he had promised, he was back by your side. Sleeping almost soundlessly, although you couldn't help but notice how his face scrunched up every now and then. He was thinking about something, even as he slept quietly beside you. Thinking about the letter and what he had found out down in the Dragonbone Catacombes.

That day, however, he seemed different. Happy. He woke up and pulled you against him, hugging you with a slight squeeze before kissing you softly. Once the two of you were more awake, he even had the servants bring you breakfast in bed. You stayed in bed with him almost all morning before going for a walk to the palace gardens.

The two of you were sitting by the pond, watching the turtle ducks swim around. You leaned against Zuko's shoulder as he looked out at the rippling water.

"My mother used to feed the turtle ducks with me." His voice was sad, reminiscing back on the past he used to have.

He missed his mother dearly. You could tell just from the way he sounded as he spoke about her. He loved her, treasured her. It made you happy that he had someone who was there for him in the past besides his uncle, that only one of his parents was unkind to him. She sacrificed herself for him, so that he may live. You only hoped that he would do right by her and make the right decision when it came to truly decide whether to side with his father or not.

"You look like her, your mother. You have her eyes."

"Had her eyes." He corrected with a scowl, one hand reaching up to prod at his scar.

You looked up at him, pulling his hand down from his face to replace it with your own, "You still have her eyes, Zuko. Nothing could change that, not even your scar."

With a tender smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. Like this morning, they were soft, welcoming, warm. One hand rested on the ground supporting himself whilst the other cupped your cheek, angling your face to deepen the kiss. Rather than being short and sweet, the kiss continued on as it grew deeper. 

You held onto him tightly, fingers wrinkling his clothes as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth. It wasn't long before he was pulling you into his lap, bringing your bodies even closer together.

Until you pulled away, noses still touching, as you whispered to him, "Let's not do this here."

He nodded and captured your lips one last time, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth slightly, before allowing you to climb off of him. You cleared your throat, noticing that a couple of servants had spotted the two of you on their way through the garden, and straightened out your crumpled clothes.

You backed into the bedroom, allowing Zuko to push you along as he closed the door behind him. The moment you had gotten out of sight and were opening the door to your shared room, your hands and lips were on each other again.

By the time your legs hit the bed, you were more than ready to fall onto it, allowing Zuko to climb over you as you did. He broke away for air, eyes not once leaving yours as you reached your hand into his hair to release it from its top knot, allowing it to fall around his face as you began running your fingers through it.

You really loved his hair. You loved running your fingers through it and now, you had also found that you enjoyed holding onto it as he kissed you. Not once pulling too much to hurt him, your fingers gently tugged here and there to pull him closer, if that were possible.

As you kissed, lips colliding in a fierce battle of the heart, hands started to wander. You had made out before but it had never been quite as steamy as this. He was needy, acting as if he were addicted to your taste. His hands ran along the curves in your waist, fingers hesitant on whether to venture across your skin.

You could feel it, you could feel _him._ All of him pressing into you. He had been lit with a passion much different than the one he felt on his mission to capture the avatar. Then again, he had never been passionate about that, only desperate to regain his honour and return home. This was the first time he had ever felt such passion about anything before and he was feeling it for _you._

Your hands pushing against his chest stopped him and he pulled away looking worried that he was going too far. You brushed his hair out of his face, smiling up at him as he ran his thumb over your lips.

Without a word, you pushed him up and off of you, slowly reversing your positions so that you were lying above him. He looked up at you, clearly wondering what you were intending on doing, and found the answer to that question rather quickly when you palmed him with your hand.

"y-y/n you don't have to-" His voice broke off when you began to pull at his trousers, wanting to free what was hiding underneath.

His hands stopped yours, wide eyes looking at you as you simply smiled. Zuko hadn't had much sexual experience, of course. He had been banished from his home when he was thirteen and had been too preoccupied with capturing the avatar ever since. He was only sixteen now, only just coming to the age in which he would start maturing. You were no different in that regard. However, you were different to him as you had some experience. Of course, you'd never gone all the way but there had been a boy or two that you liked back in Omashu. One was around your age, the other just a little older. You'd done things with them, things you were yet to do with Zuko.

"It's okay. It'll feel good, I promise."

He was still hesitant but slowly let go of you, allowing you to continue what you were doing. He closed his eyes, feeling the air hit his exposed flesh, and sucked in a breath when your hand wrapped around him.

He was already half-hard, warm in your hand. You were careful, testing the waters or, perhaps, enjoying the way you could tease him for a moment before your movements began to speed up. Zuko sucked in a breath, head hitting the pillow behind his head as you worked him along.

It was unusual, seeing this side of him. A side that was usually hidden. So emotional, so vulnerable. Zuko was good at relieving stress by fighting, you wanted to show him another, more peaceful but just as fun, way to relieve all that stress building up within him.

The more you continued, the more you started to think that even he hadn't done this to himself before. Perhaps he really was too preoccupied with everything else in his life to ever relax and have a little fun.

You leaned down, hand never once leaving its place around him, as you pressed your lips to his again. Only when he pushed you away, holding onto you with a groan, did you know he was close.

"y-y/n." He didn't last long, moaning out your name as he came in your hand.

After catching his breath and calming down, Zuko leaned towards you and rested his head on your shoulder, "What can I do for you?"

Despite how Zuko was when it came to things like this, the boy was somewhat innocent. However, he wasn't completely naive to things of a more sexual nature. He was still a teenager after all, even if he hadn't had much time to think about such things so far. Right now, he just wanted to return the favour.

"You don't have to do anything. This was for you, worry about me later."

He seemed almost sad to hear that but rather than sulking, he pulled you into bed to cuddle, finally allowing you to fall asleep after such a long day having fun.


End file.
